Island of the Birds
by lalalerah
Summary: Master-slave fic! Slade is the King of a large Empire but he's grown bored. Robin is the adopted son of the chief on the Island of the Birds. What happens when Slade shows up and demands a gift? SLASH! AU!
1. Boredom

**A/N This is a completely new story and I have no idea if you guys will like it! But I like it! Anyways, it's a master-slave fic, but a little bit different. Also, it takes place in present-day Latin America (Slade's kingdom) and present-day Barbados (Robin's island). So it's pretty AU though the characters act the same. Another thing, all Spanish will be translated at the end of each chapter!**

**Chapter One: Boredom**

A hot breeze drifted through the palace as Slade paced around in his throne room. Outside the open windows life carried on as it usually did, but on the inside the King was troubled. His kingdom had grown dramatically since it had broken off from Spain. Slade had led those rebellions. He had risen up as a white-man that was on the native's side. He had stoked the fire of resentment until battles came about and the Spanish that had settled the New World were forced back to their significantly richer Old World. And now Slade was king of a large expanse of territory, his Empire expanding from coast to coast. Slade was a surprisingly just king, though he was merciless, and the people responded well to his rule. Everything was orderly, everything was systematic, and everything was boring.

Slade was bored. He had no real desire to expand anymore, he had almost all of the land on the continent. True, he could go out the farthest reached were small tribes of natives still rejected him and his way of life and conquer them, but that had all been done before. Slade wanted something new to do.

At the his call a small, grandmotherly looking woman scurried into the throne room. She appraised Slade's state with wise brown eyes before giving a small curtsey. "Hola, Anita.*" Slade said distractedly.

"Hola, Maestro Slade.*" Anita replied. She could tell something was up with her king but waited patiently for his next command.

"Traiga Wintergreen a me.*" Slade turned his back on the woman and gazed out the open window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Another gust of hot wind caused the light fabric of the drapes to sway, mimicking the waves of the ocean that could be seen off in the distance.

"Inmediatamente, Maestro Slade.*" Anita curtseyed once again before exiting the throne room to find Slade's second-in-command.

"You wanted to see me, Slade?" Wintergreen was slightly perplexed at the sight that greeted him in the throne room, but only slightly. Slade was rifling through books and charts that sat atop an elaborate table in front of his throne. Once again, Wintergreen was only partially surprised at this because he had known Slade for a very long while, and had suspected that it was simply a matter of time before the man grew restless once more.

"Wintergreen!" Slade exclaimed and stood up. The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before returning to the table to examine what Slade had uncovered. "What do you know of the Caribbean Islands?" They spoke in their native European tongue because it was simply easier that way but also because no one could eavesdrop on them.

"I know that most of them are still under Spain's control, while a few fall to the French." Wintergreen shrugged, unsure of where the king was going with this.

"Yes, yes, I knew that. What about the small islands? The unknown islands?"

"Well, they are for the most part, unknown, sir." Wintergreen rolled his eyes at Slade, who in turn grinned slightly, knowing that his friend was only joking, and turned back to his charts.

"Here. I want to know about this island here." Slade pointed to the furthest East island on the map and Wintergreen groaned on the inside.

"That island is nick-named Island of the Birds, for it is said that only birds can get there by flight."

"Ships must have landed there at some point in time." Slade commented, his brow furrowed as he studied the map even more.

"Yes, but the natives are extremely hostile as well as skilled warriors. There is a local story of a whole fleet from the Spanish Armada being unable to capture the island, but it is likely only an old wives tale. But the fact remains that the island is practically untouched and no trade connections have been made with the natives." Wintergreen watched with expectant horror as Slade's single gray eye lit up and his face filled with determination.

"Prepare our fastest ship. I'm taking a small crew with me so supply is accordingly."

"Surely you are not thinking of claiming this island?"

"Of course not, my dear friend. I'm simply going to set up relations. Maybe start some trade. Then, one day, it can become an outpost. Think of it, it's the farthest island east and it is of the same longitude as our capital. Therefore, if any attacking ships were on their way the island would be the first to see them and in turn we would have the proper time to prepare!"

Wintergreen listened to Slade's plan with mixed emotions. It all made perfect sense, of course, and really was strategically absolute. There was only one problem: the natives. Not much was known about the tribe that lived their, except that they were exalted warriors and extremely stubborn. _Not unlike Slade himself,_ Wintergreen thought, recalling how hard-headed the man could be. He'd lost everything by coming to the New World; his family, his wife, his eye. The second-in-command shuddered as he remembered Slade coming to him; a hole in his face where his wife had taken out his right eye with a bullet. The man had seemed humored, however, only saying "Addie sure did not want me to leave!" when asked what had happened.

In the end Wintergreen decided just to leave the man to his ways and exited the throne room. He had a ship to prepare after all.

Several weeks later, Slade boarded the fastest ship with high expectations. Everything usually went his way, so why should this little adventure be any different? When ship began to sail out of the harbor, a chorus of "Adios!*" followed it.

The day was perfect for sailing. The hot winds carried the ship swiftly and the men seemed to be over-all excited. Slade made his way over to the Captain's cabin, his cabin, to look over some charts before they got too far out to see. Once inside he took a moment to let his eyes adjust before lighting his reading candle a setting to work.

A couple of hours passed and Slade, once he was completely sure that they were on the right course, went to spend the last few moments of daylight on the main deck. What greeted him out there was an unpleasant surprise.

Some of the older crew members had gathered the younger ones together to tell them stories of Isla de los Pájaros.* Slade had of course done his homework, so he knew all of these fables, but it was apparent that his crew believed them, for the all looked at him with pale faces despite their tanned skin.

"¡Empezan a trabajar!*" The man shouted at them, his mood slightly soured. If there was one thing Slade did not like, it was superstition and tall tales. He liked facts and truths, they could be relied on. The men scurried off in every-which-direction, leaving Slade to scowl at the water itself. Slowly the sun began to set and the crew made their way down to the belly of the ship to eat and sleep.

Slade stayed on the deck, watching the dark water slosh against the side of the ship in a lulling motion. After a while the man turned his gaze to the sky and the many stars that kept it alight. The moon was a little bit more than half full and glowing brightly, the air smelled of salt and wood, and the temperature had decreased to nothing more that a warm, muggy night. Without a single word, Slade turned around and went to his cabin, his mind racing with thoughts and ideas.

_Spanish translations:_

_*Hola = Hello_

_* Maestro = Master_

_*Traiga Wintergreen a me = Bring Wintergreen to me_

_*Inmediatamente = Right away_

_*Adios = Goodbye_

_*Isla de los Pájaros = Island of the Birds_

_*Empezan a trabajar = Get to work_

**A/N So there's chapter one. I think that it's all believable! Tell me what you think! Also, the translations are not literal, for instance "Empezan a trabajar" means "you guys start work". Basically the same thing, translations are always a little off. Anyways, review! **

**P.S. I'm still continuing AWOL! I just had to get this story started so it would stop blocking my brain!**


	2. Village Life

**A/N Wow I am so happy with this story right now! Review and make me happier! Now we get a look into Robin's life :)**

**Chapter Two: Village Life**

The bright sun woke Robin up as it streamed through the leaves of the jungle until it eventually reached his face. With a yawn and a stretch he gingerly picked himself up off the branch he had been laying on and jumped down out of the tree. _Looks like I fell asleep outside again,_ he thought to himself. The teen then began to fully stretch and extend his body, twisting into weird shapes and preforming small acrobatic feats. Today was important; it was nearly the full moon and as a hunter it was Robin's job to supply enough meat for the feast. Two days, that's all he had. With that weighing heavily on his mind, Robin dashed into the village to get his hunting equipment.

The village was set up like a star. The very outer-most huts belonged to the strongest warriors, so that they could protect the people. Inside of the star was the market, where dozens of stands were set up, selling a wide assortment of goods. The huts themselves were made of wood from the Jabillo tree, and were large circles with pointed roofs.

As Robin ran through the village he smiled and waved at the few people who were up so early. In the center of the market the wise-man Crow stoked the fire back to life. Noises of children laughing and running drifted from the Northeastern point of the star and Robin knew that the Penn family was awake. Their dad was a fisherman and woke up before anyone else. As the teen approached his own hut, which was located closest to the center of the star, he quieted his steps and attempted to slip in unnoticed.

"Forget to come inside last night?" No sooner had Robin taken a step inside did the booming voice of his guardian catch him. He sighed and turned to face Chief Bruce. When Robin was little his parents had been fishermen and worked on the coast. His mother made the nets while his dad took small trips out to sea to catch fish. The Graysons had been good friends with Chief Bruce, and often times left their baby with him. Robin was 10 when they died. They were out on the coast when a boat sailed up to re-supply. The captain, a ruthless man named Zucco, ordered the Graysons to give them all the fish they had caught that day, and when they refused, Zucco killed them. It was at that time when Chief Bruce declared that no outsider should step foot on the island, and since that time no outsider had.

"Um, ya I forgot." Robin shrugged sheepishly, sliding seamlessly into his European dialect from his native tongue of the island. Chief Bruce's grandfather had been a sailor from Europe, and had been shipwrecked on the island. Being the only survivor and finding the natives quite friendly, he had decided to stay; embracing village life. The only part of his European identity that he kept was his language, which he taught to his son, who taught Bruce, who in turn taught Robin as well.

"You should be more responsible. Sleeping out in the jungle is dangerous." Chief Bruce fixed his adopted son with a level gaze and the teen sighed.

"Yes, I know. I wasn't far from the village though." Robin's blue eyes glanced up from the ground, only to dart back down again at the disapproving look he got. "I am sorry."

"It is done. You are alive and must now go hunt." The young man looked up just in time to see Chief Bruce through his bow and staff at him before his arms shot out to catch the objects. His adopted dad gave him a tiny grin and went back to fixing his ceremonial headdress. Today began the three-day long full moon festival. The whole village would spend the next two days fasting, everyone except for the hunters of course. A growling stomach did not go along well with being silent predators. It also added more pressure onto Robin because the whole village would be hungry and relying on him and the rest of his team.

As the feeling of anxiousness returned to Robin, he quickly strapped his arrow holder to his back, slung his bow over his shoulder, and took off out to the Southeastern tip of the village, where he was meeting the other hunters. While running, the teen tested the flexibility and durability of his staff by launching himself in the air, twirling it above his head, and whacking inanimate objects with it. He carried it for protection, seeing as there was a law forbidding anyone from killing an animal that they were not going to eat. All hunters had some form of non-lethal weapon on them to fend off the other predators of the island. Not that Robin's staff was non-lethal, but in his experienced hands there was little chance of him killing anything.

"Where were you? The sun is nearly up!" A familiar voice called out in the island tongue as Robin drew near. The teen rounded the corner to find the rest of his hunting party waiting on him. Blue eyes sought out the one who had yelled at him, his friend Cyborg, who was leaning against a tree acting bored.

"Had a run in with the old man." Robin grinned, loving the way the words sounded. The European dialect that he spoke with Chief Bruce was formal and unfeeling, while his native language was full of passion and grit. The words just seemed to fit the island itself, with their earthy tones and bird-like exclamations.

"Did you get in trouble again, my dear friend?" A girly voice asked and Robin turned to look at his friend Starfire. The tall girl had neon green eyes and her shocking red hair was braided back and tucked away, once again reminding Robin of the importance of today. Normally the girl would leave it down to fly free in the wind, but on a day where the team had to take down as many animals as possible, she couldn't risk the bright color of her hair giving them away.

"No, we just talked." Robin swallowed and tried to calm his nerves. He always felt like this before a big hunt; the adrenaline rushed through his veins and he was itching to take to the trees and fly. With a nod to the two other hunters on his team, a boy named Beastboy who was always cracking jokes and a girl named Raven who was the quiet type, Robin began swiftly walking into the jungle.

It was strangely silent at the team split apart and slid into formation. Normally someone would be whispering a joke or trying to hold in laughter, but not today. They had a job to do today. Tensing his body, Robin lept up into a tree and began to scout ahead. His bow was ready in his right hand, and his left hand clutched his staff, keeping him balanced as he flew through the trees at an alarming speed. Next to him was Starfire, who alternated between swinging on vines and making massive leaps over the jungle floor. On Robin's other side was Beastboy, his animal-like gait living up to his name as he galloped, jumped, and even climbed in order to keep up with the leader of the hunt. Directly behind said leader was Raven, who ran so swiftly and silently that she appeared to float above the ground. Cyborg, being the biggest and loudest of the group, took up the rear, his eyes not missing a thing.

As they flew through the jungle, a member of the team would occasionally break off when they saw a worthy animal to shoot it before catching back up. On a hunt like this it was better to shoot it and continue on, coming back to pick it up later. Robin's eyes scouted farther ahead and he heard the rest of the hunters fall behind, all busy with their own kills. The teen continued at his break-neck speed until a flash of movement caught his eye. He came to an instantaneous halt and held his breath, listening intently. Then all of the sudden a small heard of black-bellied sheep came into view. Robin sucked in his breath and drew his arrow, preparing himself. As soon as one was hit the rest would scatter, so he knew that he had to take them out fast. Blue eyes narrowed and a second later a small whizzing sound was heard and one of the sheep fell over dead. True to Robin's earlier prediction, the rest began to dissipate and within a matter of seconds the teen had shot four more sheep and the remainder of the heard were out of sight.

Robin dropped to the ground out of the trees and a second later the rest of his team caught up with him. "Impressive." Commented Beastboy. The Chief's son simply nodded, looking over his kill.

"This will take a while to drag back to the village. I suggest we start with the bigger animals, then once were done with them we'll go back and collect the smaller ones." Robin's authoritative voice rang out and the other hunters nodded. They all proceeded to pick up a sheep and begin the long journey back to the village.

It was approaching dusk when the team of hunters had finally finished hauling back all of their kills. The others had managed to bag quite a few lizards and rabbits and such, and they had to go back to each individual place to collect the body. They took the animals to the store-house, which was located on the Southeaster tip of the star where they had started. Laughter rang out in the air as the team made their way to the market, joking and feeling good about their hunt. As they drew closer, however, they could tell something was wrong.

Robin was the first to notice it. The team was laughing at one of Beastboy's antics as they walked through the huts when all of the sudden Robin stopped moving and held up his hand. The rest of the hunters fell silent immediately and also paused as their leader strained his ears. When they had been laughing Robin had heard something disturbing; he had heard nothing. It was silent, the team's laughter had bounced off of the empty huts and reverberated throughout the village. The emptiness of it all wasn't surprising, everyone should've been in the market for the beginning of the festival, but the silence was bone-shaking.

There was a beat as the team looked around with wide eyes, immediately identifying what was wrong. Children should've been laughing, adults should've been talking, the drums should've been beating. Suddenly Robin took off at a full sprint, panic welling up inside of him as he headed towards the market. He could hear his team start to run behind him but they sounded like they were miles away. Robin's breath came out hard as his bare-chest heaved.

The teen was running so fast that when he reached the market he barreled through the ring of people that were standing around with wary eyes and stumbled into the middle of it all. All around him the villagers were huddled together, their eyes keeping watch on the strangers that milled around. Robin watched them for a second to make sure that they weren't hurting anyone before turning his gaze to the dead center of the circle. There Chief Bruce stood, in all of his ceremonial garb, his arms crossed over his chest, talking to a man like none other that Robin had seen before. The man was as big as Bruce, and had shocking white hair. He wore black and orange armor, and his back was to the teen. Robin could tell from Bruce's expression that the Chief was not happy.

"What's going on here?" Robin's voice rang out in a the native tongue, its sound harsh compared to the total silence that had been before. At this noise the strange man turned around and the teen nearly gasped.

The white-haired man's face was all angles, and he had an eye-patch over where one of his steel gray orbs should have been. The other one pierced through Robin in a terrifying way and the teen felt his arms begin to shake.

"Robin, come here." Chief Bruce called out in the European tongue and Robin felt his feet begin to move. He was confused, why had Bruce used the other language while they were in the middle of the market?

"So he speaks our language as well then?" The white-haired man's deep voice cause Robin to falter mid-step.

"You, you...you speak it, and you...but it's..." The teen felt his head begin to spin at the thought of someone else knowing his and Bruce's language.

"Robin!" Chief Bruce growled out and the blue-eyed boy jogged to his side. "This is Slade. He rules a nearby country and has come to make relations." Robin could tell by the way that Bruce spoke through clenched teeth that he hated the idea, but apparently he was unwilling to put this man in his place.

"Yes. And now back to our previous discussion; surely you must have some sort of gift for me. I came with a large amount of gold, you know." Robin immediately disliked the grin that alighted Slade's face as he stared down Bruce.

"I have offered you many things that you have turned down." Bruce's jaw got impossibly tighter.

"You have offered me boring things that I can get anywhere." Slade rolled his eye and looked around, appraising everything. Which apparently included Robin, who shuddered as that steel gray eye raked over his body.

"Your hair is white." The teen said suddenly, feeling the urge to speak. Slade looked at him amused and nodded. "No, its _white_." Robin tried again, attempting to make the man understand what he was getting at. "It is not gray like the Elders, and you are not old like the Elders. You are young and your hair is the color of the moon." The look on Robin's face was accusing and Slade simply laughed.

"You are quite right, my boy." Then, a thought seemed to dawn on the man who turned back to Chief Bruce, looking pleased with himself. "I'll take him. I'll take _Robin _as my gift."

The world seemed to slow as Robin tried to get his brain functioning again. He could have sworn that he had just heard the extremely attractive/annoying king in front of him say something about taking him as a gift, but that couldn't be right. Bruce must have felt the same way because even though his careful mask of indifference didn't break, the hand that had been resting on Robin's shoulder squeezed into a fist, making the teen squirm away from the pain. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Chief Bruce's voice came out cold and hard as he let go of Robin's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that you will have to." Slade leered at Chief Bruce, his arms crossed behind his back. "But, if you are too terribly attached to this one, I could always choose another. Perhaps a young girl would be worthy." There was a shriek and a stream of curse words in the island language before two strange men came forward out of the crowd, dragging Starfire in between them. Bruce had to restrain Robin as the teen tried to lurch away. Starfire was his best friend, he couldn't let anything happen to her. The huntress struggled a bit, but didn't all-out fight her captors. It was frowned upon in the village to fight anyone unless it was completely necessary, and right now it wasn't completely necessary. "Yes, she'll do quite nicely."

Chief Bruce opened his mouth to reply and Robin felt panic well up inside of him. "Wait!" He yelled before Bruce could say anything. Slade, who had been staring at Starfire, turned around slowly, a shit-eating grin on his face. Robin knew that Slade didn't really want Star, he was just using her as bait to get Robin, but there was no way that the teen could take the chance of losing her. "I'll do it. I'll give myself to you as a gift from the people."

"Robin!" Bruce roared from behind the teen but the blue-eyed boy didn't flinch. "You can't do this. You aren't even old enough to give yourself to _anyone_, let alone the king of a foreign nation!" Robin sighed, he knew that his adopted father would use this argument. There was a strict no-sex policy in the village until one was a man or woman at the age of 17. Yet another reason why Robin had to spare Starfire, she had just turned 17 last week and he couldn't let her be given away so soon.

"I turn 17 on the night of the Full-moon feast. At that time I will officially give myself as a gift to King Slade." Robin's voice was cold and emotionless as he stared at the strange white-haired man, who had never stopped grinning his mad grin.

"It's a date then." Slade clapped his hands once and smiled at all of the villagers. "Thank you for being so hospitable to my crew and I." The man simply received blank stares in return, seeing as no one understood his language except Bruce and Robin.

"Return to your homes and prepare for tomorrow. There will be an Elders meeting when the sun is high." Chief Bruce loosely translated and the crowd slowly began to wander away back to their huts.

Soon, Robin was left standing in the middle of the empty market all by himself. As he stood, he tried to feel some type of emotion, but it was like his body had gone into survival mode from the shock. He wasn't sad, but he sure wasn't happy. Slowly the boy turned his blue-eyed gaze upward and stared at the almost-full moon.

"Dude, what happened? I couldn't understand anything!" Cyborg's voice came out of nowhere, startling Robin a bit before he regained his bearings.

"Please do tell, dear Robin. Why did they grab me? What did you say to them?" Starfire's unsure tone wavered around the teen and he sighed before looking at all of his friends.

"Robin?" Raven asked in a quiet voice. Out of the whole group she was probably the most observant and had a bad feeling about what had just taken place. She could only hope that it wasn't what she suspected it was.

"I am King Slade's gift from the people." Robin replied stoically before leaving his hunting team gaping at him as he walked calmly away. The teen didn't let his step falter as he entered his hut only to be met by the sight of Slade's crew sprawled out all over the talking-area. Apparently he had been standing outside longer that he had thought, concluding this from the snoring-state of the strangers. With a quiet sigh Robin dragged his feet down to his room that was separated by a few smaller walls.

The teen didn't know whether to yell in frustration or cry in agony at the sight that met him there. Slade was laying comfortably in his bed, gazing at the wooden ceiling with one eye. Instead of the first two options Robin opted to remain silent and glare his heart out at the man, who simply smirked at him when he walked in.

"Don't look so down, my boy, I'm a good master." Once again Robin wanted to yell in frustration/cry in agony but was slightly distracted by the sight of the king. He had taken his armor off. In fact, he had even taken his shirt off, and a stirring feeling erupted in the teens stomach at the sight of Slade's bare chest. The blue-eyed boy had the strange desire to touch the silky-looking skin that was pulled taunt across impressive muscles.

"Where do I sleep?" Robin asked in a hollow voice after pulling himself out of his naughty day-dreams. Slade's smirk deepened.

"At my feet, where every good pet sleeps." That almost blew it for Robin. He wanted so badly to simply jump on top of the man and beat him senseless, all rules be damned. But there was a certain glint in Slade's steel gray eye, a quiet threat, that made the teen lie down at the foot of his bed with a sigh, trying to stay away from Slade's actual feet at all costs. The blue-eyed boy curled up in a ball and closed his eyes, desperately trying to forget the events of the day. Right before he fell asleep, Robin felt Slade, who was sleeping on his side, mold his strong legs around the boy's prone form to where he was tucked into the back of the man's knees.

**A/N So, there's chapter two. You may be thinking "that sure doesn't sound like Robin" but remember, in this story he's had the support of a whole village after losing his parents so he's not as uptight and he's tired. In the next chapter his fire will be back and sparks will fly :) So review!**


	3. The Hunt

**A/N I know its been forever. Real life tends to put other lives on hold. Oh, how I long to be a writer that is paid to lock herself in her library with an assortment of hot drinks and a laptop ;)**

**Anyways, here's an update! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback!**

**Also, I've made a key! Yay or keys!**

_Islander's native tongue_

European language (English) that Slade, Bruce, and Robin share

**^ That was the key :) **

**Chapter Three: The Hunt**

Robin jolted awake with a start. After being a hunter for three years he had developed an internal clock of-sorts. And sure enough, it was an hour or two just before dawn; the teen could tell simply by the sounds of the jungle and the lack of a breeze. But there was another noise that assaulted the young hunter's keen ears; the almost silent intake and outtake of breath from someone near by. Robin could tell that it wasn't him making the sound, the patterns didn't match up, and he had never heard Bruce breath from his room before. Whoever it was had a huge chest because they took large lung-fulls of air. The Chief's adopted son kept his eyes trained on the world outside of the small window, believing that someone was out there.

Slowly it began to dawn on Robin that while one hand propped him up off the familiar animal-skin of his bed, the other was resting on something warm and moving...

The teen back-flipped off the bed and landed lightly next to it, staring at the shirtless man who's chest he had just been caressing. Even though his fleeing movement had barely even rustled the blankets, the man flashed up a second later, a knife somehow in his hand suddenly. Robin gazed into his single gray eye in awe. He hadn't even seen the guy move! There was actually someone who rivaled his speed. Slowly, as the sleep-induced fog dissipated out of his mind, the events from last night rushed back to him and the hunter slowly raised out of his crouch to stand.

The same seemed to happen to Slade, as Robin recalled his name, and the man lowered his knife and studied the younger of the two for a while._ "Oh, it's you again. God, I thought that had all been a bad dream. Never mind that now, I have to go hunt." _The teen snarled out to a very confused king.

"What? Come now boy, speak our language." The one-eyed man made a move to stand up but Robin snarled something nasty and darted away. "Well, this is interesting. You seem to have lost your mind overnight." Slade stated calmly before looking around the room for his shirt.

_"I have not lost my mind! I just don't want to talk to you!" _The Chief's son huffed before turning and gathering his supplies. The foreign dignitary watched with a wary eye. He didn't know what the teen had been saying, and the bow and arrow didn't comfort him any.

"Robin, talk to me." The hunter paused. The words themselves would seem pleading, gentle, but they came out of Slade's mouth completely wrong. It was a command, like a master might give their slave.

"I'm going hunting." Robin grudgingly growled out. Before the white-haired man could say anything else he grabbed his favorite staff and jumped out the small window, preferring not to ruin his day by witnessing the sight of strangers sprawled out in his house. The teen had already woken up on the wrong side of the bed...er, man.

_"Took you long enough. We were worried that the Chief had canceled the festival due to our new...guests." _Cyborg said as soon as Robin drew close enough. The leader of the hunt just shook his head.

_"Bruce wouldn't cancel the full moon festival even if the world was ending." _Robin laughed, but no one else did. Confused, the teen took a second to study his friend's faces only to find that they were all looking in the same direction, Starfire seeming exceptionally pissed. With the feeling of dread heavy in his stomach, he turned around to find Slade striding toward them in full armor, gun in hand. Robin scowled darkly as he recognized the object; his people didn't use guns. Guns were a form of dark magic and could easily corrupt their users. Plus, guns had killed his parents.

_"Dude! What is he doing here! He doesn't even own you yet!" _Beastboy complained loudly but luckily the king couldn't understand him.

"I'm here to help you, little one." Robin flinched at the pet name before mustering up his dirtiest look and shooting it at the man.

"We don't need your help." He growled, noticing how everyone except for Slade flinched at his tone. But no, the foreign king simple waved him off and began loading his gun. "We don't use those things around here." The teen was having a hard time controlling himself from simply grabbing the man's murder weapon and breaking it.

"And that would be why your people are hungry." The one-eyed man calmly lifted the metal to his good eye and aimed, making sure everything was correct. "I haven't seen anybody eat once since I got here except you. A little selfish, don't you think?"

Robin rubbed at his temples, a habit he had picked up from Chief Bruce. "The people are fasting for the festival tonight, only me and my team are permitted to eat to keep us healthy for the hunt. We have to get a lot of meat for the feast tonight, and one gunshot would clear out the whole forest. So go back!" With that the young leader turned his back on the man and faced his friends. Although they didn't understand what was said, the rest of the hunters concluded that Robin had told the infuriating king to go away, and they grew apprehensive when the white-haired man didn't even flinch. _"If he does not leave, I am going to have to fight him and keep him busy. I will not have anything ruin our hunt. The second I say go, you guys sneak away into the forest. Raven, you'll take the lead. Cyborg, you'll come up with the strategies if needed and protect the rear as always. Move as fast as possible and bag as many animals as you can. Aim for the heart, we don't want any prey to limp away and die somewhere where we can't find it. Understood?" _Robin's heart swelled with pride as his team, his friends, nodded with determined looks on their faces.

"A pet should not talk to his master that way." Slade's voice was icy and a little shiver went down Robin's spine. The teen looked straight into Starfire's electric green eyes as his hand tightened around his staff.

_"Go." _The redhead's eyes hardened and a second later four out of the five hunters took off. The dignitary was momentarily stunned before he grew angry.

"Robin..." The man growled but before he could continue the teen whirled around and whipped his staff. The solid wood connected with the man's gut and he doubled over, extremely surprised. Before Slade could straighten up Robin aimed a hard kick to his shoulder. The king quickly turned his fall into a roll of sorts, however, and was soon on his feet; graceful despite the heavy armor he wore.

"You do not own me yet." Blue eyes narrowed as the teen adjusted his stance, ready for anything.

Slade simply chuckled and dusted himself. "Very good, little bird. I honestly did not expect that. But that doesn't mean it will go unpunished." Guilt spread through Robin's body but he couldn't say why. He should feel proud that he stood up for his friends, and he was glad he did. But going against the white-haired man just felt deeply wrong. Not that he was going to stop now though.

The foreign king stood there for a moment, trying to assess his opponent. That blow the teen had landed was surprisingly strong. Robin had more strength than Slade would've guessed in that slight form of his. It was obvious that he was skilled with his staff, and the man found himself wishing that he had brought his along to properly duel. But alas, he'd have to fight with his fists while avoiding that lethal weapon Robin was expertly wielding.

There was a silence as both tried to anticipate the others moves. Feeling like he had been still long enough, Slade made the first move and Robin didn't even see it until he was knocked flat on his back by a punch square to his chest. The teen easily rolled backwards and into a crouch, though he was more wary now. He had barely seen the man move. Deciding to keep a keener eye on his opponent, Robin watched as Slade withdrew from the move and his body shifted. The younger of the two quickly spun and tried to sweep the man's feet out from under him but he jumped over the deft leg and aimed a kick at the teen's head. Robin front-flipped away but didn't expect another kick to follow so soon and was caught in the back. Pinning the struggling youth with his foot, Slade began to accept his win. "That was a good try. A little more training and you could actually pose a challenge for me."

Robin snarled. He was not done, not yet. He lifted his legs and brought them over his shoulder to the point where his feet were flat of the ground in front of his face and dragged his upper body backwards, out from under the man's heavy foot, and unbent himself until he was standing straight up. Before the king could make another move the teen got a running start, ran up a tree, and launched himself at the man.

Slade had watched the blue-eyed boy's amazing feat of flexibility with interest, and some slight perversion. It was truly amazing, and he could think of a few other ways for the teen to use his unique talent. Then suddenly Robin was running and then he was in the air, hurtling towards him. The two bodies met with astounding force that sent them both to the dirt. The duo rolled for a while, trying to punch, trying to strangle, even trying to pull hair, until Slade ended up on top and held the wriggling teen down.

Blue eyes met a single gray one for a split second before Slade crushed their lips together. Robin was stunned, but all-too-quickly his eyes slid shut and he responded to the man's advances. The teen had kissed a few girls from the village and even one of the cuter guys but nothing had felt like this. It was full of emotion, not just the physical feeling of skin on skin. That was there too, but it meant more. Robin grabbed handfuls of Slade's thick white hair and the king rolled them over so the teen was on top before wrapping his arm around him and crushing him closer. The two of them breathed heavily through their noses but soon that wasn't enough so they separated for air.

Robin rested his head on Slade's shoulder. Emotions ran through him like wild, but for some reason his mind wasn't capable of any actual thoughts except for _wow. _"You're taking me hunting with you now." The teen could only nod into the man. "I won't use my gun." Slade added as an afterthought.

The king watched avidly as Robin seemed to fly above him. The teen jumped from branch to branch and ran along the tree tops with the grace and balance of a tightrope-walker. Slade himself kept good pace with him, but on the ground. He sprinted alongside the young hunter, using logs and boulders to propel himself when they were available. This earned him a few impressed glances that he ignored. The blue-eyed boy was firing his bow left and right with deadly accuracy. The gray-eyed man wielded only a small, silver dagger but he managed wrack up his score.

They continued like this for almost three hours, well past the sun's highest point in the sky, until they finally came to a halt. Robin would have like to get more, but they had had a late start. "Let's head back and pick up our kills." The teen took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He found that both of them were incredibly competitive and neither wanted to give up. Hence the sweat from the extreme workout.

"Sure thing." Slade answered, a little distractedly. Robin glanced over to see the man stalking towards his new prey, knife poised. The teen rolled his eyes, fully intent on letting the man have his fun. But then curiosity got the better of him and he followed the path of the intent gray eye. And then came his horror.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled and launched himself at the man who was about to stab a large black bird with a bright pink puffed out chest. The two of them rolled to the ground, again, and he knocked the dagger away. "That was a Magnificent Frigatebird that you almost killed!"

"Are those special or something?" The man grumbled, pushing the teen off of him and standing himself up. Robin remained on the ground, however, trying to calm his racing heart.

"We don't kill any type of birds. Birds are sacred." The blue-eyed boy pulled himself up and went over to the bird, that had unsurprisingly not moved. "Birds don't fear us here. They know that we humans respect them. To kill a bird would be the greatest offense, even more punishable than killing a friend."

Slade looked at Robin, who was now stroking the Magnificent Fright-mate-bird-thing lovingly, like he was crazy. But then again, he was on Isla de los Pájaros, Island of the Birds. "Is that why your name is Robin?"

"It is a great honor to be named after a bird." The young man said, not taking his eyes off of the creature under his hand. "Bruce's grandfather named me. He said I acted just like the robins in his native country when I was a baby. I've never seen a robin, but he told me stories of how they were brave little birds, who would puff out their bright-red chests and hop around like they owned the place." A ghost of a smile came to his lips but then in a flash it was gone. "He died soon after my parents did."

Slade didn't know what to do. It was a heart-breaking tale, but the man didn't really have a heart. Or, at least his never seemed to work. The tight feeling in his chest was probably a side-effect of the black-hole there. Surely the teen couldn't get to him so easily. "So," he began, trying to change the subject, "what would my name be if I was named after a bird?"

Robin looked at the foreign king for a minute, studying him, and then broke out into a large grin. "You'd be an Osprey. They are big raptor birds who hunt fish. They have white heads, like you! And they don't live on the island, they come once a year." The younger of the two finished, looking proud of himself and Slade couldn't help but smile back.

"That is a very good description of me."

Feeling comfortable in their mutual agreement, the two started heading back, gathering the fruits of their labor along the way.

**A/N What do you think? It's a pretty long chapter for me, but I felt like I owed you guys. I strongly recommend that you look up the mentioned birds, it'll help with the mental pictures and I find Slade's bird very clever, if I don't say so myself :D Thanks for reading and review!**


	4. The Full Moon Festival

**A/N Here's chapter four! The key from last time still stands. **

**Chapter Four: The Full Moon Festival**

Robin couldn't be happier. The look on the cook's face had been one of sheer glee when the proud hunting party had revealed their kills. There had been much congratulating and many smiles passed around as the cook ushered his helpers in and they quickly got to work. It was bout 5 hours until sundown and they had a feast to prepare. The teens were soon kicked out of the work area so they wandered to their favorite hang out place to relax.

Starfire squealed loudly as she jumped off the high waterfall and fell gracefully into the deep pool below. This place was paradise and was only known to the hunters. It was fairly far from the village; Beastboy had stumbled across it once when the prey was scarce and the had to search high and low in order to feed everyone. Now they all sprawled out in different positions around the heavily shaded grove, enjoying the peace. Raven was up in the cave behind the waterfall, focusing on mediating while Cyborg had passed out in a homemade hammock. Starfire and Beastboy were splashing around in the water and jumping off the cliff. Robin, however, wasn't truly relaxing. He spent his time training, going through his moves, attacking with his staff, even doing push-ups and sit-ups.

_"Dude!" _Beastboy called out from the water, watching his leader with worried eyes. _"The hunts over! You can stop for a while!"_ Robin paused his motions and turned to stare at the youngest of the group with an incredulous look.

_"Have you forgotten what tonight is?" _The blue-eyed boy practically yelled, his anger and fear and anticipation bubbling up inside of him.

_"Why dear friend, it is the festival of the full moon! A time where we all can enjoy ourselves and eat many good treats!" _Starfire answered happily, as oblivious as her friend in the water with her.

_"I turn seventeen tonight!" _Suddenly everything became quiet as it dawned on the rest of the hunting party that everything was about to change. Sure, deep down they had known the Robin was being given as a gift to that foreign king, but none of them had really thought about it. Even Raven had been more focused on getting all the food they needed for the festival that she had nearly forgotten.

_"Robin...man, it'll be okay?"_ Cyborg attempted to cheer up his leader but his statement sounded like a question even to his own ears.

_ "Great. Thanks." _Robin snorted, turning back to the small tree he had destroyed. The teen surveyed it with a distraught look on his face. Nothing was going right, he was supposed the be the calm and collected Chief's adopted son, not some foreign king's pet!

There was a swishing noise as Raven approached the conflicted teen, her signature cloak giving her presence away. _"Robin. What we all mean is that everything will somehow work out. We don't know how, but it will. You need to calm down, pushing your body this much won't do any good."_

_ "But I have to! What if I need to escape for some reason? I'll need all the strength I can get!" _The blue-eyed boy began attacking the tree with renewed vigor while his friend watched with unreadable eyes.

_"Will you try and escape?" _Raven's violet gaze seemed to penetrate through all of Robin's walls and shields, letting him know silently that he couldn't lie to her.

_"Of course! Should anything go wrong or should I get hurt...I'll get out of there immediately!" _The teen looked affronted at her accusation.

_"But what if something doesn't go wrong? What if you don't get hurt? Will you still try and escape?"_

Robin sighed and turned away from his most trusted friend. Raven always knew how to ask the right questions. _"You know I can't leave without a reason. That would ruin all relations with Slade and his kingdom." _The teen kept his eyes on the ground in shame.

_"And do you think that King Slade will give you a reason to escape?"_

_ "Yes!" _Robin shouted out his answer immediately, but then quieted again. His mind flickered back the his hunting trip with the man, how easily they had gotten along, and the kiss before that, how perfect it had been. _"...no..." _He admonished.

_"Then stop stressing yourself out." _Raven concluded with a small smile. _"Besides, don't you have some ceremonial face-paint to be putting on or something?" _The girl chuckled as her leader's eyes widened and he took off running, yelling something about Bruce killing him and thanking her for the reminder over his shoulder as he fled at an alarming speed.

The beat of the drum was hypnotic; all around the market villagers swayed in time, sometimes shouting out, other time groaning in content. Robin himself was having the time of his life. He had taken Raven's advice to heart and was focusing on everything except the fact that in a few short hours he was going to give himself away to a man he had known for two days.

The blue-eyed boy ate a little bit of the food that was passed around, but mainly he just watched with pride as the rest of his village scarfed it down. He had gotten many compliments and had even seen Chief Bruce, who had fasted with the rest of them, close his eyes in pleasure when taking his first bite. Occasionally the members of the hunting party would bump into one another in the crowd and share a smile but the festival was really too chaotic for them to get together and congratulate each other. Robin felt as high as a kite as he danced his way through the mass of people, smiling at the familiar faces and hugging close friends. If there was one thing Bruce could do, it was throw a party.

Slade was standing on the outskirts of the throngs of people when he saw his little bird moving through the other savages in the most seductive manner. His hips looked as if they were detached from the rest of his body and swung in a suggestive manner while the upper half of this lithe form twisted this way and that, causing the large feathered necklaces he wore to splay out quite nicely on his chest. Slade licked his lips before he began perusing Robin, slightly flinching as his bare-chest rubbed against the villagers. This skin-on-skin contact with complete strangers was new for the king, but he decided that playing by the Chief's rules was the best way to get on Bruce's son's good side.

"Robin." The man purred as he caught his prey around the waist. The teen turned around, wide-eyed, but when he realized who had stopped his momentum he smirked.

"Well if it isn't the man of the night." The blue-eyed boy whispered huskily, the sights and sounds and smells of the festival getting to him as he drew nearer to the king he was pledged to.

"Isn't that you? After all, you're the birthday boy." Slade grinned back, encircling his birds hips with both arms while the teen reached up and rested his arms on the man's huge shoulders.

"Oh, that's right. Well, don't I get a birthday request?" Robin ducked his head and looked up at Slade through his thick black eyelashes. The foreign dignitary could only nod in response. "Dance with me?" The couple began making their way deeper into the crowd and the beat of the drum picked up. The teen let his hands slide over the mans pecks before tracing the outlines of his impressive stomach, all the while pressing up against him. The man's muscles twitched at the feathers tickled his bare skin but decided right then and there that he liked the male native's anti-shirt policy.

Chief Bruce watched the two of them dance from afar, noting how Robin's eyes lit up with devious intent as he flirted with danger. The man sighed. He knew that soon he would be losing his only son, but at the same time he had come to the conclusion that he was doing the right thing. Robin was exactly what his name suggested, a wild and curious robin. The teen would need new experiences as he continued to grow, experiences that Slade could give to him, all while keeping him safe. Besides, the two were so alike that one would have to be blind to not link them together. The Chief could only hope that he wasn't doing this too soon.

"Slade." Robin groaned into the king's ear, making the man smirk. "Tonight at midnight I will be yours." The foreign dignitary glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the teen's pink cheeks flushed and his eyes closed.

"Free to do whatever I please with." The smugness in the man's voice had an interesting effect on the hunter; his breathing became more erratic and he pushed even closer to the man.

"Can I have one more birthday request?" The teen panted in Slade's ear, making the man's cock twitch.

"Depends on what you request."

"My friends, they wanted to celebrate with me after the ceremony. Can I go? At that time you will own me, so I'm asking permission. It'll just be for a few hours." Robin bit his lower lip and looked imploringly up at Slade while his hands kneaded the strong muscles of his back.

"You must be back at least two hours before sunrise." The man attempted a firm voice and the blue-eyed boy shook his head readily in response before rising up on his toes and giving the king a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come now, we have to get ready."

_"My dear friends, fellow villagers, we are here today for the festival of the full moon!" _Robin tried to take a deep breath as he listened to Bruce's speech from behind a nearby hut. For what seemed like the billionth time he adjusted his headdress made of feathers that matched his necklace. The teen was tempted to rub his face but he couldn't because of the black and red designs painted on. Across the market Robin could see Slade hanging back in the shadows of a hut while the local girls fussed over him, making sure his headdress and paint was right. _"In addition to it being the festival of the full moon, it is also Robin's seventeenth birthday. He is officially old enough to be given away, and has already found someone suitable for him." _At this there were some gasps and murmurs from the crowd. It was rare for a seventeen year old to give themselves away so soon, normally they spent a few years experimenting before the were joined with someone.

Knowing that that was his cue, the hunter emerged from the shadows and walked boldly through the crowd to his adopted father's side. He looked out across the sea of people, the light from the full moon casting a silver glow on everything. _"Robin has given himself to King Slade as a gift from the people." _The Chief's son nearly burst out laughing, all he could see was mouths hanging open. Trying to keep himself distracted from what was really happening, Robin tried counting all of the people that were present, which was the whole village. The teen's eyes swept the scene until they came to a standstill on one particular figure.

Slade made his way through the masses, stalking like a true predator. His face was painted black and orange, reminding the teen of the first time he had seen the man. Suddenly Robin's heart felt as frail as a rabbit's as its tempo increased. Faster and faster it went, until the hunter was upon its prey and the prey felt like he was about to have a heart attack. _"As chief of this village, I now give King Slade his gift from the people, my own son Robin. _Slade," Bruce lowered his voice until he was just talking to the two of them. "Please accept Robin as your gift. Take care of him, or else."

The teen felt his eyes well up and quickly blinked away the tears. Chief Bruce was a hard man, but Robin knew that he loved him, a point which was just proved to the blue-eyed boy. Knowing what was coming next, he raised his hand, palm facing Slade, and took a deep breath. The man did this as well, though with wary eyes seeing as he wasn't aware of the tradition. Bruce then took a piece of cloth and wrapped their joined hands before grabbing a nearby torch. Slade's face hardened.

"It's tradition. Scared?" Robin jeered lightly, acting much braver than he felt. The king simply snorted in reply before putting his "I could care less" expression on. The teen attempted this as well but still ended up looking a little apprehensive. He was never very good at hiding his emotions.

_"May the birds bless you both." _Chief Bruce said in a tight voice and lit the cloth on fire. Robin's eyes closed as the flames licked his hand, but he controlled himself. Slade seemed to be doing the same thing. Slowly, as it grew hotter and hotter, the pair began grasping hands tighter and tighter, drawing strength from each other. Or at least that's what Robin was doing, seeing as the king would probably never admit to it. At long last the end of the cloth burned up into ashes, leaving two fairly burned hands behind. _"It is done!" _The Chief yelled out in a loud voice and cheers erupted from the crowd. Bonding ceremonies were always a big hit with the villagers.

Robin gave a sheepish smile towards the excited sea of people and when he turned back to face Slade the man was smirking. "And now how about an element from my culture?" He asked before sweeping the teen into a tight embrace and giving him the kiss of his life, their burned hands still joined together. The crowd became even louder but to Robin it felt like they were miles away. Everything was still, even the pain in his hand was gone, and the only thing he could feel was Slade's lips on his and the king's body against him. Eventually they had to separate for air, and when they did the noise level shocked the teen. Noticing the eyes on him for the first time, Robin tried to take a step back but the foreign dignitary tightened his arm, smirking even deeper as the hunter blushed.

Out of nowhere the drum started up again and the villagers began to dissipate, leaving the teen and Slade together. Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw Beastboy gesturing wildly. Confused, he turned to face his team and tried to decode what his friend was attempting to tell him. After a while Robin concluded that he was saying "waterfall." Only someone who had spent as much time with Beastboy as Robin had would have been able to understand that. The leader of the hunters turned back to Slade, a hopeful expression on his face. The king simply nodded and Robin was off. The teen sprinted to the nearest hut before climbing up it and traveling by rooftop to where his friends were waiting for him.

_"Someone's getting luuuuuuuuuucky toniiiiiiight!" _Cyborg sang drunkenly, stumbling slightly as he tried to pat Robin on the back. Robin snorted and took another swig from the bottle in his hand. His team and swiped some rum and were partying it up. They danced to the music of the waterfall. The leader grinded on both male and female, slowly losing his mind to the sweet alcohol.

_"Dude, is he gonna teach you tricks like a dog?" _Beastboy asked before cracking up at his own joke. Starfire laughed as well before hiccuping.

_"Yes, dear Robin! Sit!" _Even Raven cracked a smile before chugging some more down. Robin put his arms above his head and swayed hypnotically.

_"Who cares what he teaches me? He's hot!" _The blue-eye boy grinned madly and the rest of his friends nodded in agreement. The teens once again started dancing, laughing at nothing in particular.

_"Shit!" _Robin cursed as he stumbled once again, trying to hurry. It was a few hours before sunrise and Slade was probably waiting for him. It was a miracle that he had even remembered in his smashed state. The rest of the hunting team had decided to stay at the waterfall and would probably end up spending the night. Robin wished he could as well, but then again he was slightly giddy with excitement for what he was sure was going to happen.

When he crept into his room he found Slade asleep on his bed. The man's broad chest rose and fell evenly, the animal skin blanket pulled up to his waist. Robin took a moment to appreciate the view in his drunken mind and then he pounced. The teen jumped ungracefully and landed on top of the man. Before he could even blink an eye he found himself under the foreign dignitary, Slade nearly growling in his face. The blue-eye boy stilled and waited. Sure enough a second later the king became aware of his surroundings and looked surprised.

"Robin, you're back." The teen grinned and hooked his legs around Slade's waist. "And...you're drunk?"

"We celebrated!" Robin slurred, slightly surprised he was keeping the two languages separate. "They're all jealous of me, ya know? Cause my owner is super hot." Slade, who was about to tell his bird to get some sleep, blinked as the hunter ground his groin into the man's. Well, he hadn't planned on fucking a drunk Robin but it seemed like the little minx was going to get what he wanted.

"You're hard." The man stated as his own cock started to fill with blood.

"And you're Slade. Will you fuck me now?" The teen whined, making the foreign dignitary chuckle.

"Of course." Slade purred and started sucking on Robin's neck, his libido finally taking control of the situation. The teen, being already vocal as it was, moaned loudly and the king muffled the sound with his lips. Their kiss was heated as they briefly fought for dominance. Robin seemed to get bored, however, and let Slade take over with his tongue while his hands explored the man's body. With a start he realized the Slade had slept completely naked. They broke apart for a second when the king slipped Robin's feathered necklace off and then their mouths were back together.

The chief's son's hands slid down the mans back to his butt, which he kneaded for a moment, before they slipped to his cock and began stroking. "Care to go farther than just a hand job?" Slade smirked before pushing the teen's head down. The white-haired man flipped the pair and guided Robin's talented mouth down south. The teen glanced up briefly at the man, the hazy look in his eyes making Slade's lust flare up inside of him, and then the teen licked the tip of the king's dick.

Just the size alone had Robin drooling. He had always known that he was fairly well off, but Slade was both thicker and longer than him. _That'll feel great! I think... _The teen thought to himself. The blue-eyed boy soon got tired of licking his new toy and wrapped his pink lips around the head. Slade could have cummed from that sight alone but he reigned himself in. Instead, the man reached down and pinched one of Robin's sensitive nipples.

The hunter shouted around Slade's cock, sending the most wonderful vibrations up the shaft. Suddenly the king flipped them over again and shoved two fingers into the teen's mouth. "Suck." He ordered while he stripped the teen of his pants. Robin complied, staring at the man languidly while he thoroughly coated his fingers with spit. A second later Slade withdrew this body parts from one orifice only to shove them in another. The teen gasped as he felt one of Slade's fingers inside of him. It curled up, seemingly searching for something, before another joined it.

This time it didn't just feel weird, it hurt. Robin whimpered slightly and the man captured his lips in a searing kiss. The fingers began moving, twisting, scissoring, and curling until the brushed on this one spot... "SLADE!"

"Found it." Slade said, sounding smug.

"Hit-hit it again!"

"How about I hit it with something bigger?" The man purred before spitting in his hand and slicking up his cock.

"Oh, please!" Robin began clawing at the man's back as the blunt tip of Slade's dick was pressed against his opening. "Oh, god!"

"Yes, that is my name." The man smirked, still pushing in. Finally, the ring of muscle gave in and the mushroom head of Slade's cock entered the body beneath him. Robin howled but the king shut him up with another kiss, still moving forward. They broke apart when he stilled.

"Is, is that all?" Robin panted.

"Yes, pet. You took it all. Such a good boy." The man purred as the teen tried to adjust to the feeling of being so full. It felt like his whole body was stuffed. The pain had ebbed away by now, and Slade grabbed one of the blue-eyed boy's legs and lifted it over his shoulder. Robin instinctively wrapped the other around the man's waist and the thrusting began.

This was heaven, Robin decided as his eyes rolled back in his head. The hunter couldn't keep quiet and the man withdrew, then plunged back in, hitting that one spot that made his see stars with deadly accuracy. The white-haired man attached his lips the neck underneath him and he started to jackhammer his hips into the teen's bubble butt. Slade had never felt such tight heat, his little bird truly was perfect. Robin groaned loudly, feeling this heat start to pool in his stomach. His muscles became tight and he continued to claw at the man's back. Suddenly, he felt a large hand around his dick and he came just like that. The chief's son came so hard everything went white for a second and he could faintly feel Slade cumming as well with a low groan.

Slowly the teen's sight returned to his and he blinked at Slade pulled out of him. The buzz from the rum had started to fade and now all he wanted to do was sleep. The blue-eyed boy was out before the king could even pull the blanket over them. Slade glanced down tiredly to see the teen's lithe body snuggled into the side of his. Normally the man didn't snuggle, but then again normally the man didn't fuck teenage islanders that suddenly belonged to him Shrugging, Slade decided to let it go this time and wrapped his arms around his gift. The last thing he thought before he passed out was that he would never be bored again.

**A/N Well there you guys go! This quite possibly maybe the longest chapter I have ever written. I was tempted to leave it at the drinking scene, but decided to throw in the lemon at the end. Merry Christmas! Or, if you don't celebrate that holiday, I'll include everyone in this single, politically-correct term:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAHANUKKWANZAA!**


	5. Goodbyes and Hellos

**A/N Well hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 5! Was it really around Christmas the last time I updated? Umm, sorry! And a quick shout-out to Wynja and all the readers that are here because of her! You all rock! Read and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Goodbyes and Hellos**

By the time Robin woke up, it was way past sunrise. The teen knew this the second he opened his eyes and very bright sunlight filled his vision, blinding him. He clamped his blue orbs back shut and threw himself out of bed, only to get tangled up in one of his animal pelts and go crashing to the ground. The hunter stayed there for a while, ass in the air, head on the ground, just trying to remember what had happened. The first thing his slow brain registered was the ache in his temples. Robin groaned, trying to figure out what had given him the worst head-ache he had ever had. The second thing he noticed was that he was naked. A cool gust of wind had been what alerted him to his odd state. The chief's son didn't sleep in the nude, so he couldn't conclude why he felt a breeze between his knees.

And then it all came back to him. The teen gasped as the flood of information swept him away and he fell on to his side. He had given himself away, flirted with the man who was taking him to another country, gotten drunk, and then slept with said man. Robin moaned lowly before falling onto his side, still on the ground. How could he have done all that in one night?

"I'm assuming that you've remembered everything by now." Robin nearly jumped out of his skin but compromised by instead simply jumping to his feet and facing the bed where Slade lay in all his naked glory. The teen's breath came in short bursts due to the adrenaline rush he had just succumbed to and his head was making everything sound much louder than it really was. "Do you react this way every morning?" The king cocked an eyebrow at the hunter, his hands folded behind his head.

"You...I...But...Sex...Rum...Me...You...King...Island..."

"You are very eloquent, you know that?" Slade smirked and Robin predicted that he would see that expression on the man's face a lot. Especially since they were going to be spending so much time together. The thought nearly made the teen panic but instead he simply ran to the window and threw up outside it. "I suggest no more rum."

"I concur." Robin replied, sliding to the floor with a moan that came from way back in his throat. The sound worried Slade because it reminded him of a wounded animal. In response the king found himself leaving the comfort of the bed and crouching down in front of his new pet. Those beautiful blue eyes of the teen fluttered shut and his face was strangely pale considering how Robin was pretty tan from never wearing real clothes.

"Let's get you back into bed." Slade picked up the smaller body and carried him over to where he had previously been sleeping bridal style. After tucking the struggling boy in he threw on his pants from the other night and made his way to the kitchen area of the hut were he found a very anxious chief pacing furiously.

"Are you leaving today?" Bruce demanded the answer harshly before Slade could even open his mouth.

"Well good morning to you too." The king muttered under his breath and then nodded at the worried paternal figure.

"The ship is ready, as soon as Robin is feeling better my pet and I shall leave." The man could see a war raging inside of the dark-haired chief on whether to react to Robin being sick or Robin being call a pet. In the end the first option won out and Bruce found himself asking: "What's wrong with him?" Slade smirked, anticipating the strict man's reaction. "It appears our object-in-common had a little to much to drink last night."

The white-haired man wasn't disappointed as Bruce's face paled significantly before he lunged at the king. Slade blocked the sloppy, anger fueled punches fairly easily and the chief was left there, fuming. "You got my son drunk!" At this the foreign dignitary merely chuckled.

"It wasn't me." He put his hands up in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "But don't be too hard on him or his friends, it was after all the last time they'd be seeing each other."

Suddenly it seemed that Bruce had forgotten all about the little drinking-incident as this new information reached his ears. "You're never bringing him back?" Slade shook his head no. "Not even to visit?" The chief tried again but got the same response. Then the seemingly permanent smirk the one-eyed man's face slid off as another similar smirk uncharacteristically slid onto the more-serious man's face. At this Slade became uneasy.

"What?"

"Would you say that out of everyone I know Robin the best?" Bruce asked conversationally, leaning up against a wooden wall.

"Yes." The reply was short and clipped and the chief's smirk deepened.

"Then I wish you good luck, because I know how stubborn and infuriating he can be." With that the guardian left, leaving a slightly put-off Slade alone with his thoughts. He could deal with whatever the teen threw at him, right? Of course he could. He was _Slade._ The man who had single-handedly taken over the biggest of Spain's colonies in the new world. If he could go up against a European power, then he could surly hold his own against an extremely sexy young man. Suddenly Slade flashed back to just a few minutes ago when he had helped Robin into bed and caringly tucked him in. It appeared as if he already had a soft-spot for the boy. '_I just didn't want to break my brand-new toy.'_ The king defended himself to himself, even though he knew that he sounded like an accused child pouting.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time, the foreign dignitary grabbed some unfamiliar fruit that was laying out and headed back to Robin's room. The teen was fast asleep, a frown on his face. Feeling like he had been to easy on the chief's son a few minutes ago the man sat down heavily on the bed before slapping Robin's butt that had become uncovered. With a indignant gasp the boy awoke and reflexively caught the fruit that Slade tossed to him. The king noted the speed of the teen, even with the hangover, in a pleased manner. "Eat your breakfast." Was all that the foreign dignitary said and the blue-eyed boy stared at him incredulously. There was no way that Robin's stomach was going to accept anything given to it but upon seeing Slade's glare the teen made an effort to nibble at the food. His head was still throbbing but at least now the hunter's vision had cleared up a little. "You really shouldn't have gotten drunk last night, being on the ship is going to be hell for you." Slade commented in a completely uncaring way.

It was silent for a beat as Robin tried to process what had been said. Surly through his headache he had heard the man wrong, there was no way they could be leaving today. Slowly, as the king continued to stare at him, Robin felt the panic he had been trying to oppress since he had woken up start to build at an alarming speed. "We're leaving today?" The teen's voice was unemotional but the white-haired man saw the conflicting feelings swirling around in those blue eyes.

"Yes."

_"What the hell are you thinking! You can't just tear me away from my family, my friends, my island! I live here! What right have you to just waltz right in and pick me up like some discarded object to take back with you as a souvenir for everyone you know to see! How could you do this! Are you even human! I can't believe you! I just..." _

Slade listened as the unfamiliar words washed over him in a deafening wave. He honestly had no idea what his little bird was saying, but he concluded that it was nothing good. But really, had Robin just expected to give himself to Slade and then continue on living his life as if nothing had happened? It was obvious that the king would take him back to his country, why wouldn't he? "Shut. Up." The man had finally had enough to the teen's foreign rant and the boy fell silent as soon as he registered the sharp edge in Slade's voice.

The teen desperately tried to calm the raging storm inside of him but it wasn't working. "It's so soon!" He tried, hoping his voice didn't really sound that weak.

Slade just snorted. "I've already stayed longer than I had planned, honoring your traditions, if I might point out." Suddenly it became apparent to the man that Robin was easy to guilt-trip because the boy flushed a little and ducked his head.

"But, Bruce...and my friends...the whole village even!" Before Robin could register movement the king had him pinned down on the bed, a predatory smirk on his face.

"You are mine. I am all that you need. Forget about the rest of them. Only focus on me."

"A little self-centered much?" The teen tried weakly but was in fact feeling very vulnerable on the inside. Robin idly found himself wondering how he could have been excited about having an owner last night. _'Oh, that's right, I drank a bunch of rum.' _He thought sarcastically to himself.

"Start packing now, pet." Slade commanded, still only inches away from the blue-eyed boy's face. Those expressive orbs fluttered shut as Robin tried to keep himself under control. With a roll of his eye Slade leaned in closer and sealed their lips together in an attempt to distract his little bird from things that would upset him. The kiss deepened quickly until the younger of the two had to break away for air. Robin internally cursed his smaller lungs as he gulped down the oxygen. The dull throb in his temples had never gone away fully and now he felt light-headed.

Suddenly Slade pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his shirt. "I'll be down at the harbor making sure everything is running smoothly. You have one hour to get everything together and say your goodbyes. After that I expect you to meet me promptly at the ship so we can begin our voyage before it gets too late. I suggest getting there on time." The man's tone had taken on some teacher-like qualities and Robin frowned but didn't say anything. He couldn't exactly argue and Bruce had taught him to pick his fights. Lastly the white-haired man slipped on his orange and black armor before exiting the room and leaving a highly distraught teenager laying in bed all alone.

Silence. Tense, tangible, terrible silence was all that Robin could think about as he and Bruce made their way to the harbor. It was a little bit of a hike through the jungle, but there was a path seeing as some villagers fished there every morning. The chief of the village was immensely upset. What had he been thinking when he had figured Slade would be good for his adopted son? Obviously the teen didn't want to go with him, seeing as he came to the black-haired man with slightly red eyes and his bags packed. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. Bruce could only hope that one of them would mess up so bad that the other was free. And by that he meant that he hoped that Slade died and Robin would return home.

As they reached their destination the teen looked at the huge ship with a sense of excitement beginning to bubble. He was far from happy, but still the prospect of adventure was not to be overlooked. Slade stood on the tallest deck, paying special attention to the giant wheel in front of him. Robin wondered how that large circle could actually control such a huge object, but then pulled himself out of his erratic thoughts. He needed to focus now. Glancing sideways at his guardian, they briefly hugged before stepping apart, neither of them being truly touchy-feely. At that moment Slade looked around and spotted Robin on the ground, trying to figure out if the gang-plank was safe to walk on.

"Come aboard, pet." He called out and the teen froze as the crew of unfamiliar faces turned slowly to see who their Captain had referred to so unusually. Robin's cheek were tinged pink as he gracefully crossed the small board while carrying his luggage.

"Robin!" Bruce suddenly shouted and the boy turned around to face his guardian one last time. "Remember who you are!" In that instant the teen almost lost it. He almost dropped his bags and ran back to Bruce. He almost said 'screw you' to Slade and returned to his village. He almost gave up what was most likely going to be his only opportunity to get off the island and see the rest of the world. But instead Robin gave the man he loved like a father a tight smile before making his way towards Slade. The teen haphazardly deposited his few little knap-sacks made of animal skins before joining his owner on the highest deck.

The white-haired man grinned largely as he began to finger the feather necklace from the night before that his little bird was wearing once again. "I highly doubt that you'll forget anything about yourself." He chuckled and the teen looked a little embarrassed but made no move to remove the jewelry. "¡Sigue trabajando que perezosos bastardos!"* The captain of the ship yelled out at the crew in a friendly manner which had them in high spirits. Not only had they survived their trip to Isla de los Pájaros,* but their leader had also obtained something that made him happy. And when Slade was happy, everyone was happy.

*Keep working you lazy bastards!

*Island of the Birds.

**A/N Well, there you go. I know it's been forever but sometime writing can be very hard! Can't I just make them fuck all of the time? No? Damn, no PWP's for me :( Review to stoke my ego! Please! :)**


	6. Rough Waters

**A/N Guess what? I made a facebook! For myself as a writer, that is. So you should go like my page! It's lalalerah, I'll include a link here: **.com/pages/Lalalerah/372659479419992

**Key still stands. I don't own. There, finally a disclaimer, I gotta start remembering those. **

**Chapter Six: Rough Waters**

Robin bit back a groan as his tiny little hammock was sent swinging wildly once more. His eyes seemed to be stuck wide open but no light made it to them. Occasionally a drip of water would fall on his face or bare-chest, causing the teen to jump violently, causing him to feel even more sick. The hunter decided for what seemed like the billionth time that night to sailing was not for him. The day had been fine, contrasting sharply with his current state. After taking a small nap on Slade's bed in the Captain's cabin Robin had ventured outside and onto the deck. By that time his hangover was mostly gone and focusing was much easier. The teen quickly made friends with the crew, picking up on Spanish almost immediately. That impressed Slade, not that Robin knew that. The man had mainly stayed on the highest deck, steering the ship in a manner that said 'I don't have to do this, but I want to,' and watching his new pet. The boy was amazing, Slade had never hoped for someone like him, normally preferring those who he could control, yet his little bird excited and interested him.

Another freezing cold drop of water hitting directly on his forehead brought Robin back to his current predicament. Shivering, he drew his meager blanket closer. It was a new thing for him, blankets. All they had on the island was animal pelt since there wasn't any where to grow cotton and the majority of wool from the wild sheep was made into clothing items. So when Robin had first been present with the colorful cloth he had been fascinated. The texture was rough and soft at the same time, and the variety in dyes used made his vision swim with color. But now all the teen could think about was getting his hands on another blanket, or perhaps 7 more. Struggling to stay positive, the chief's son thought about the high-lights of the day. Like how the ropes and rails of the ship were a lot like the branches of the trees that he normally hunted in, making getting around the enormous boat a lot easier and way more fun. Suddenly, said vessel lurched violently, leaving Robin green to his stomach as his hammock did 360's while swaying back and forth. '_So much for optimism' _Robin thought to himself, trying to keep from throwing up.

The teen was completely baffled on why Slade had made him sleep in the damn hammock in the first place. It wasn't like he didn't was to room with the hunter, in fact Robin's hammock had been hazardously strung up in the captain's cabin that very night. All the teen wanted right now was to curl up in a ball on Slade's fluffy-looking bed, whether the bastard was in it or not. But no, the king had made it quite clear that he wanted Robin to be a good little pet and sleep in his hammock. Said pet cursed Slade under his breath in both languages, even going as far as to mix in the few Spanish words he had learned that day.

Robin was just about to fall back into a light slumber when a crack of thunder so loud that it left his ears ringing echoed through the cabin. In his panic the teen tried to sit up quickly, which only ended up in him getting tangled in the damn hammock. Taking a deep breath, the blue-eyed boy calmed himself enough to start freeing himself. When he was almost out the ship seemingly flipped on its side, sending Robin flying. He landed on something slightly hard and groaned. This was just what he needed right now.

"What the hell just happened?" A low voice growled and Robin nearly jumped out of his skin. Apparently that slightly-hard-something was Slade, and he didn't sound happy.

"Slade! I just...the boat...and I, I was thrown! There was thunder...I couldn't move...the, the hammock!" The teen stuttered, scrambling backwards off of the man's chest and to the end of the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that it really was fluffy, but the rest of his attention was making sure he stayed alive.

"As eloquent as ever." The king muttered and Robin ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. It was silent for a beat, only the pouring rain and howling wind to keep the two company. As the teen started to climb off the bed Slade was struck with an idea that had him smirking in a split second. "Oh no, you're not going back, you could fall on me again. And besides, you're already here, why not make yourself useful?"

Robin froze. Sure, they had fucked once before, but that had been when he had had liquid courage flowing through his veins. Or liquid stupidity, depending on how one looked at it. The idea of doing anything sexual with the predator underneath him sober scared the teen half to death. But, as he soon found out, it really wasn't up to him.

Growing impatient with the lack of a response, Slade flipped the duo, pinning the smaller male while grinning in a feral way at him. Robin made a small surprised sound in the back of his throat, causing the man to nearly shiver with lust. The king attacked the prone body under his with his mouth, starting at the neck before traveling down farther. He paid special attention to the boy's sensitive nipples, enjoying the mewling sound it caused. Going even lower, Slade flattened his hot tongue and swiped it all across the teen's tight stomach. The man loved his bird's body. It was lithe and graceful, directly contrasting with his own muscled frame.

Robin gasped loudly as he felt his owner work his magic on his body. Slade knew all the spots that had him withering like a whore, no matter how obscure they were. The hunter wondered briefly how the man could remember all that from the other night, seeing as everything was just a blur of bodies when he tried to think back on it, but then he remember that Slade had been completely sober at the time. For some reason Robin didn't find that comforting at all. A little disappointed moan escaped the teen's lips as the king, who had just reached the his waist and made it seem like he was going to suck him, instead drew himself up to be face to face with Robin. The sound was cut off by a demanding kiss that left the younger of the two breathless. Suddenly the chief's son's pants had gone missing and Robin found himself with two fingers in his face. Obediently he took them into his mouth and began to suck as Slade wrapped a hot hand around his length. It was too dark to see much, but Robin wasn't exactly sure he wanted to witness just how big Slade's member was. It had fit inside him before, it would fit inside him again. Or at least that's what the lithe boy kept telling himself.

One finger breached the boy's entrance before wiggling around inside the tight, hot channel. Slade groaned, if that's what it felt like around his finger... The man was excited about this fuck. Sure, the last one had been great, but this time Robin was sober. He would remember everything that happened tonight, the king was hell-bent on making sure of it. A second finger joined the first and Robin tried really hard to relax, which was a lot harder considering he was fully lucid and knew exactly what was going on.

"I saw you today." Slade suddenly purred, distracting the teen a little as he began to scissor his fingers. "Prancing around the ship, running across ropes. Who knew you were a little acrobat?" The lust-filled tone in the man's voice made Robin feel dirty, which cause him to moan loudly, which cause the king to smirk even more. "I bet you're super flexible," the teen found himself nodding along with what the man said, "I want to find out just how much you can take." The mixture of that last sentence and Slade removing his fingers had Robin crying out. Then there was a pressure as Slade began to force to blunt time of his cock in. The hunter's cry was cut short as he lost his breath, the feeling of being stretched so much nearly being to much for the boy. Slade felt bigger, and Robin couldn't determine whether that was a good thing or not. Logically, his mind told him that it would feel great later, but currently it was just uncomfortable with a hint of stinging pain.

Finally, Slade's massive dick was lodged completely inside of his pet. The man graciously stilled, giving the teen some time to adjust, before pulling out almost all the way and shoving his way back inside. The noises that Robin had been making before increased in frequency and pitch, and the man knew that they would be getting looks from the crew tomorrow. But as for now, the moans and groans only turned him on further so the king let them be. Slade continued the process of nearly popping the head of his cock out from Robin's hole a few more times, then he with-drawed completely. Before the teen could make any noise in protest, the foreign dignitary grabbed his ankles and almost folded the hunter in half before plunging back in. Robin's voice cracked as he yelled loudly. At this angle he was not only feeling the burn from being stretched, but Slade's cock went impossibly deeper, driving him crazy as it rammed into his prostate. After a few thrusts the teen came, not even needing someone to touch he previously weeping member. The king kept pounding into the boy, prolonging his orgasm and he climbed steadily to his own. Robin cried out again, cumming once more as Slade filled his ass with his scorching seed.

Slade fell forward and Robin slid his legs down from the man's shoulders back to where they normally went. The feeling of the king's bulging muscles shifting as he rolled onto his side was almost enough to get Robin hard again, but not quite. It was silent as Slade closed his eye and the teen took the opportunity to study his lover. He had a huge chest with a little bit of hair on it. Just enough to make him slightly rugged but not enough to be Bigfoot. Next those blue eyes traveled over his strong shoulders to his bulky arms. Robin found himself wishing what it would be like to be ensnared by those arms, so strong and protecting. Shaking his head from silly thoughts, Robin continued down, raking over those washboard abs before going below the waist. At this the teen was pretty sure that he paled, just thinking about how that had fit inside him made him blush as well as feel a strange sense of pride. He had tamed to beast, so to speak.

After another beat Robin closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "Do I have to go back to the hammock?" He asked gently.

"No, you'll just fall on me again." Slade answered, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that the storm had passed and the ship was hardly rocking at all anymore. Still, Robin noticed but didn't say anything. Instead, he snuggled as close as he dared to the man before collapsing into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Well there you go, a whole lotta smex with a little bit of plot at the beginning. Just a warning, this story will be quite lemony, if you haven't figured that out so far. You made need to bring some sugar to try to make lemonade, though my sporadic fluff should help with that ;)**

**P.s. I love extended metaphors like the one I just used.**


	7. Game On

**A/N Soooo, I'd like to take a moment here to gush about Disney World and Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. I've been going there since I was a kid with my family and it was always wonderful but last Friday I went with a huge group of my friends for spring break and it was amazing! I had to most fun ever! The difference between family and friends was astounding. Plus, we visited The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and I got a wand, a chocolate frog, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and enough Butterbeer to last me a life time. The experience was unexplainable. And that is why it has taken me so long to update, I hope my excuse is sufficient ;) **

**Chapter Seven: Game on**

Robin was fairly certain that he would never be able to close his mouth again. His jaw seemed permanently unhooked from the rest of his skull as Slade gave him a tour of his home. Or rather, his palace. The huge building was made up of large, gray stones on the base and some sort of smooth mud colored a pinkish-tan on the walls. The large, open window were framed by a bright white as well as the columns. The palace had two level, something that Robin could barely wrap his head around, as well as a balcony over the entrance also made up of the gray stones. All of the new descriptive words Slade had nonchalantly called out as they had drawn up to the building in a thing called a carriage, pulled by two large animals named horses, made the teen's mind reel with the new information. At first the blue eyed boy had tried to put these things to words in his Islander's language, but quickly gave up. There was nothing remotely similar to a carriage or a balcony back on the island, so Robin simply accepted the strange slew of syllables Slade has been mouthing off and tried to commit them to memory.

Currently they were walking side-by-side down a monumental hallway. Robin's bare feet padded almost silently on the cool floor that was a white color with veins of black and gray running through it, making it appear to be alive. Slade had called it marble. What a strange name. Contrary to the teen's quiet footsteps, the kings tapped with every step in his metal boots. Robin knew that the man could be utterly and totally silent, he had proved that when the two of them had gone hunting, the second day they had met. The blue-eyed boy sighed wistfully. It seemed like that was forever ago, back on his home island, where belonging to someone was something to be proud of. The second that they were gone from outside influences, Slade had demonstrated to the teen that being owned meant something different in his culture, something bad.

The tension in the air was tangible. Robin wasn't allowed to speak unless he had a question. It was apparent that Slade enjoyed teaching his pet, and the chief's son was full of curiosity, but he had been shushed one to many times when he tried to talk normally, so he squelched his questions and stayed stubbornly silent. Every tap of metal of marble felt like a stomp on his nerves to the teen. It was like the king was announcing his presence in a more pompous way than Bruce would ever dare attempt. Robin guessed that was the difference between chiefs and kings; if Bruce overstepped his boundaries the Council of Elders could replace him, but here Slade was the ultimate authority. There was no one above Slade. Slade was all powerful. Robin rolled his eyes sarcastically. All hail King Slade.

The one-eyed man stopped suddenly, and the hunter had a momentary bought of panic, thinking that somehow Slade knew what he had been thinking and was mad. But apparently the duo had merely arrived at their initial destination, and the king swept the teen inside. Robin was well aware that he could catch flies in his mouth with how wide it was hanging open, but he couldn't bring himself to care. They were, as it seemed to Robin, in the throne room, seeing as a huge chair made up of stone, wood, silver, gold, and deep red cushions, was placed directly in the center of it. In front of the grand throne was a large table, made of a deep red wood that matched the wood on the chair it shielded from full view. Blue eyes whirled around, desperate to take in everything from the huge, open window that were framed by sheer curtains billowing softly in the slightly chilly breeze to the gilded ceiling where an over-the-top chandelier hung, its candles glowing warmly.

Slade left the teen gawking in the door way and made his way over to his rightful place. He sat, almost heavily, in the throne that leaked grandeur and began to immediately sift through the mountain of papers atop the large desk in front of him. Without asking permission, Slade noted dully, Robin began to explore the huge room. One wall was made entirely up of maps and charts, while the rest were covered by shelves full of paper, bound by what looked like hard animal skins.

"Slade, what are these?" The hunter asked, reaching delicately for the foreign object. They did have paper on his island, and often recorded and drew things, but this new object was so different from what he was used to.

"Those are books." The king replied, completely uninterested but faithful to his word promising to answer any of his pet's questions.

"Books." Robing tried out the strange word, turning the object over in his hands and peeking inside. He was disappointed when he saw that the words were neither Islander, nor European, nor Spanish. The lettering looked similar to Spanish, but after spending nearly a week immersed in the Spanish culture from the crew and then the market place, Robin could tell the difference. The teen wanted to ask what language it was, but then decided he could find out later and put the book back with a sigh before making his way over to the wall of charts. "Is this my island?" He questioned suddenly, and if Slade had been a lesser man he would have jumped at the sudden noise, but of course he didn't. Instead the king looked up from his throne. Robin's finger was indeed on his island, probably after following the red lines he and Wintergreen had drawn when first planning his expedition.

"Yes, very good, Robin. That is indeed you island." Slade was pretty impressed, the teen must have determined which red markings were the freshest and deducted that they were from the king's recent journey, concluding that the pinpoint where the lines met was in fact his native home.

"I-ss-la... Dee Los..."

"Isla de los Pájaros," the man interrupted before Robin could butcher the name too bad. "It means Island of the Birds."

"I like birds." The hunter said almost inaudibly before turning back to the charts. Suddenly voices were heard, a deep male talking in Spanish, though his accent was really off, and a woman answering in a rich tone.

"Pet!" Slade barked out, making the teen jump. "Over here. Kneel by my feet." Robin glared at the man, but as the voices drew nearer he realized now was not a good time to get on the king's bad side. The teen moved to stand where Slade had told him, giving the man the stink-eye. At times like this it was easy to hate the man, the way he ordered around the teen as if he wasn't a human being at all. _'But I'm not, remember? I'm a pet, a possession.' _The hunter though bitterly to himself. And yet he had to admit to himself that at night, usually after a round of great sex, when he was allowed to curl up into the king's side and just rest peacefully, it was easy to feel more for him.

The two bright blue eyes met a steel gray one in a silent battle. Robin's knees remained locked as he defiantly stood next to Slade. The voices grew louder and the man's eye narrowed. He wasn't amused with his little bird defying him, and it wouldn't look good in front of Wintergreen, who would oppose their relationship. Taking a villager as a pet was something his dear friend would frown upon, but a villager that was unwilling? Wintergreen would hold that grudge against him for at least a week. Yes, even though Robin had technically volunteered himself, the ex-military man would recognize his hero-complex in an instant and reprimand Slade for preying upon it.

The sound of a hand against the door as it pushed it open seemed to echo through the room. The king tensed, but in that millisecond Robin gracefully sunk to his knees, eyes still locked with Slade. The man tried to keep his surprise from showing. So he wanted to play a game, did he? Well Slade was game. The king tore his eye off of the boy and directed it towards Wintergreen, pretending the he hadn't seen the small smirk playing around the edges of his bird's lips.

"Wintergreen!" Slade exclaimed, standing and moving to his friend. A warm handshake met him before the perceptive man looked over the king's shoulder.

"Slade, who is that?" Robin was shocked to hear the man's accent. It was kind of clipped and throaty, much different from his owner's gruff, well-rounded sound. The teen felt a headache coming on. He had been introduced to so many different cultures and languages recently that it contrasted quite drastically with his home, where the islander's all shared their way of life.

"A souvenir from my recent journey. Robin, come over here." Robin rose fluidly and took a moment to analyze the situation. Slade's smile was tight and the man named Wintergreen was tensed, a frown slowly forming on his elderly face. This new man could either be a friend of foe to him, so Robin chose to obey Slade in order to feel him out better. After this minute of silent deliberation the teen made his way over to the two men, much to Slade's delight.

"Hello." He murmured, not sure if he was supposed to speak. The look of the older of the twos faces was hysterical. Wintergreen's white (from old age-unlike Slade's) eyebrows rose far up on his forehead and his mustache twitched.

"Has he learned English already?" At his friend's incredulous question Slade chuckled deep in his chest, the sound going straight to Robin's spine, making him shiver slightly.

"No, he came that way." The man replied smugly. At Wintergreen's pointed stare the king gestured to the teen. "Robin, why don't you explain yourself."

"Well, my guardian's grandfather was European and was shipwrecked on the island. He was the only survivor so he just stayed there, passing his language down through his family. When Bruce took me in after my parents were murdered he taught it to me as well." Robin spoke slowly, trying to cover all the bases. Slade was shocked to hear the fate of the teen's parents, but then began formulating.

Oblivious to his friend's plot, Wintergreen made a sympathetic face and nodded at the boy. "Oh, tell him who Bruce is." Slade added jovially, leaning against a wall.

Robin's eyes narrowed, knowing that the king just wanted to show off, but answered nonetheless. "Bruce is the chief of our village." He growled out. At this Wintergreen smirked at Slade.

"Slade, I'm appalled. Invading other countries, capturing princesses? Your practically medieval!" The older man's tone was light and teasing, but Robin didn't understand.

"What is a princess?" The teen asked darkly, somehow knowing that the term was insulting.

"You." Slade purred and suddenly Wintergreen's cold blue eyes began to assess their relationship. Understanding dawned on him but he didn't act on it, which Robin was grateful for.

"¿Disculpe, pero usted me ha llamado?"* Suddenly a new voice called out in Spanish. All three men turned to see an elderly Hispanic woman in the corner of the room, her head bowed but her back straight.

"Oh, sí, mis disculpas por no reconocer que antes."* Slade answered in Spanish before tuning towards Robin. "Pet, this is Anita, she will be your personal guide. She speaks a little English, but I suggest you learn Spanish quickly. She will show your room now, try to get some sleep."

It occurred to the teen that the sun was setting, making the gilded room glow brightly. The king nodded at Anita and she leaped into action. "Come," she said thickly, grabbing a hold of Robin's arm and dragging him out of the room with a surprising amount of strength in her frail-looking body. The hunter sent one last look over he shoulder at Slade and heard Wintergreen say "explain" in a serious tone before they turned a corner and Anita continued to usher him along swiftly.

_* "Excuse me, but you called for me?"_

_* "Oh, yes, my apologies for not acknowledging you earlier." _

**A/N Sorry again that chapter took so long. I know not much happened, but the plot really begins to develop next chapter and you needed so set up for it. Read and Review my lovelies!**


	8. Expectations

**A/N I really have nothing to say here. Weird. Oh well, review!**

**Chapter Eight: Expectations**

"Again. Faster this time." Robin wanted to sigh at the seemingly never-ending stream of corrections Slade eagerly threw at him, but at the moment he was having trouble breathing. With great effort the teen peeled his battered body off of the hard floor and managed to slide into a weak defensive-stance before the onslaught continued. Punches and kicks rained down on Robin without mercy. At first the teen had been excited to fight, or as Slade called it, spar, and he had fought back readily. But that was about three hours ago. Slade, it appeared, never grew tired. As a sharp kick sent him to the ground once more, Robin began thinking back to this morning.

It had been shaping up to be a wonderful day until sparring practice. The "princess" had woken up in a grand room, utterly engulfed in things called sheets that resembled blankets, but were softer, and pillows, which were fluffy items covered in sheets. Anita had been extraordinary towards the teen, showing him where everything was stored and even singing him a lullaby when the islander had a crushing moment of homesickness the previous night. Robin hadn't understood the words of the song, of course, but had drifted to sleep peacefully nevertheless. Then the teen was woken in an even more pleasant way then by which he had fallen asleep when two caressing lips attacked his neck and a hot, wet tongue lazily drew patterns on his sensitive skin. Robin had opened his eyes only to see Slade staring down at him from above, and unknown spark in his eye. At first the hunter thought that they were going to fuck, but that idea was quickly dispelled when the king yanked him out of bed so hard that he flew across the room. After being rushed while dressing in an all-black body piece of some sort by an excited Slade, he was herded down the ladder-like structure called stairs, fed breakfast, and then the fight began.

Robin was literally thrown out of his flash-back by a punch to the gut the sent him up and backwards. While in the air the teen decided he had had enough. He had been trying to fight like Slade, holding his ground, not being beat down, but it simply wasn't working. So the hunter switched tactics and gracefully back-flipped using the momentum the hit had given him. As the boy landed in a low crouch Slade began to grin to himself. Now he would get to fight the real Robin, the one he had only glimpsed a few times. And a few seconds later the king was not disappointed as the teen rushed forward only to slide under the man's legs and kick him from behind. Slade didn't stumble, because he was Slade, but was forced to take a step forward before he turned with a kick, meeting only air as Robin catapulted himself all the way over the man's head. Suddenly the nearly bare room became the islander's jungle as he climbed a nearby wall with a window, using the height to his advantage. Slade was thrilled with how the villager let go while fighting, using anything to his advantage. But that didn't stop him from correcting the boy.

"Don't let your frustration get to you." Slade commented calmly, sidestepping a wild lunge that was much to obvious. The teen was becoming messy in his sudden desire to beat the king. "Harness your fury." Robin snarled, not even attempting words, and Slade knew the fight was basically over. With one swift movment the hunter was on his back, pinned by the larger man. He kept growling but the king patiently held him still. Slade understood at the turning point of their spar that the teen would revert back to natural instincts, most people did, and the king didn't want that. Robin needed to be completely aware of what he was doing and his emotions had to be kept in check in order for his pet to reach his full potential. Then and only then could Slade begin to execute his plan.

Once the teen had caught his breath and begun to relax Slade bent down and scooped him up. Robin made a sound of protest but did nothing else. He was frustrated and exhausted and slightly humiliated. Suddenly the islander realized he really had no idea who the king was. What kind of king would fight like that? Sure, Bruce could hold is own, he had to in order to keep those who broke their few laws in line, but hardly anyone did. And the whole time Robin had been with Slade, which in all honesty wasn't that long, the man had never really come into contact with his subjects except the help. So why was the man so good? The teen wanted to ask. Scratch that, he _really _wanted to ask, but he decided now was not the time. He was tired, and there was no telling what the king's reaction would be like. Robin quelled his curiosity with a soft sigh. By now he was completely level-headed and rational, but whenever he made a move to get down Slade's arms restricted warningly around him, keeping the hunter in place.

The white-haired man strolled into the courtyard as if he owned the place. Which he did. Which infuriated Robin to no end. Finally the king released the younger of the two by simply letting his arms drop. As the teen felt his body begin to fall he yelped and scrambled up Slade's massive form, much like a cat, until he was awkwardly draped over his shoulder.

"Some warning would have been nice." Robin hissed in Slade's ear before disentangling himself, all the while managing a glare that could snuff out even the brightest flame.

"Just testing your reflexes." The king rumbled back, obviously finding the stunt some high form of hilarity. The teen glared some more, causing Slade to smirk at him, before dropping the subject.

"So what are we doing out here?" The chief's son questioned, taking in his surroundings. All around the pair were the walls of the palace, tall and daunting. They were currently standing in a grassy field of sorts, where wildflowers grew in plenty and a small pond perfumed the air with the tell-tale scent of fresh water. And in the very center of this tiny piece of paradise was a huge tree, ten times the size of the teen with massive limbs that stretch high towards the heavens. Robin was entranced, he had never seen a tree like it. It's bright green foliage cast a great shadow upon most of the area though some few brave beams of light filtered through, causing everything they touched to glow mystically.

"I'm just making sure my pet gets plenty of exercise." Slade said offhandedly, causing his pet to snarl something nasty at him in another language. "Hey, I'm a good pet-owner!" The king defended himself. Robin scowled darkly before jumping up in the magnificent tree. He climbed the branches with ease until he broke through the canopy. The view took the hunter's breath away. He could see everything! Back on his home island all he could glimpse was green when he climbed to the tops of the trees, but here the whole town splayed out before his eyes. Robin gazed off into the distance, managing to make out what seemed to be a familiar sight of a rainforest on the horizon. The teen sighed as a sense of peace washed over him. A second later that peace was broken.

"Hey, Robin, need something to do?" Slade asked innocently, immediately making the "princess" suspicious. He gracefully lept out of his new favorite thing in the palace and front-flipped until he was crouched in front of the king.

"Perhaps..." He answered, eyeing the man. Slade grinned at him and then gestured with his hand. Robin turned to look only to see three men dressed in armor coming towards them. He guessed that the newcomers were guards and began to get a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Tú, yo quiero que luchar contra mi nueva mascota, a ver si él está para arriba para la práctica de un poco más."* Slade's grin had become positively evil and even though Robin hadn't understood enough words to quite grasp what was going on, he could tell that it wasn't pleasant.

"Las armas o sin armas ¿Su Majestad?"* The larger of the three guards asked once they were close enough, to which Slade replied: "Manténgase armados." The guard seemed less afraid of his king than the other two, but there was this underlying tone of utter respect he spoke with when he talked to the white-haired man that let the teen know immediately where his allegiance was.

_ 'Well there's no swaying him.' _Robin thought bitterly to himself before turning his attention to the other guards. They were terrified of Slade, that much was clear. Their build was also much smaller and thinner than the first one's, leading the teen to believe that they were much younger -possibly even around his age- but he couldn't be sure because of the metal helmets they wore.

"¿Y si nos abstenemos de grave lesión que le provocó?"* The large guard asked another question and in turn Slade's evil facial expression took on a twisted look that made Robin take a set back.

"Él es reemplazable. Si tienes la oportunidad de matarlo seguir adelante."*

The teen, who was already tensed and uneasy, took off running as he recognized one single word: mararlo. Slade had told his guards to kill him! The hunter didn't understand, had he done something wrong? Instantly every single argument between him and the king flashed through Robin's mind as he scrambled up the tree. From below came the intimidating _shink _of the three guards unsheathing their swords. The teen tried to hide himself with the thick foliage and the men started to jeer from underneath him.

"They won't leave until you fight them." Slade called out in a gleeful tone, making Robin growl in the back of his throat. "Use what we practiced today. I know you're capable." For five seconds the king's pet could have sworn that he had heard pride in his owner's voice, but with a shake of his head the teen decided not to dwell on it. He had bigger problems. Peering through the leaves, the hunter tried to devise a strategy. Suddenly he was reminded of all the times he got ready to go after a heard of black-bellied sheep back on his island. Once he struck he knew that he would have to finish fast, otherwise the sheep would scatter -or in this case- attack.

Robin prepared to leap when one of the swords reflected the sun right into his eyes. Cursing, the teen drew back. He had forgotten about them being armed. Frantically he began to search his surroundings for something he could use. With a stroke of good luck the "princess" found a thin, long, dead branch and broke it off as quietly as possible. It was no where near as flexible or as strong as his staff, but it would have to do. At least he wouldn't be trying to fight hand-to-hand when they had sharp metal.

Silently the hunter got back into position. He crawled out along one of the furthest stretching limbs, watching his prey intently. Suddenly, as if he felt his gaze on him, Robin looked up and met Slade's steel gray eye. He then pulled on his left ear, an insulting gesture on the island, before returning to the task at hand. The three guards finally met together in one spot after individually circling the tree and started to joke with each other. Robin's eyes narrowed and he tensed. With one last prayer sent up to the heavens where the birds flew, the teen jumped out of his dark green cover, swinging his make-shift staff with deadly accuracy. Before his feet even his the ground he had managed to knock one of the smaller guards on his back, sending his helmet flying and then landing on his chest. The other two men rushed at him but the villager simply flipped away, twirling the branch above his head as he landed in the soft dirt and swiped the second smaller guards feet out from under him using a leg. The teen then punched him in the face, knocking his helmet off with a _chink _and somersaulting away as the largest of the three brought his sword down a little too close for comfort. Face to face, Robin and the first guard circled each other while the one that had been hit originally tried to get to his feet.

Slade watched it all silently from the sidelines. Had he been a lesser man he would have flinched and called the fight off when the oldest of the guards almost cut off his pet's hand. But no, he was King Slade, and Robin was his pet and therefore represented him. Plus, deep-down the man knew that the teen could do it. He was so close to beating three armed and trained men that Slade felt a little bit of pride well up in his black heart. _'No doubt Wintergreen will hear about this and never let me live it down.' _The white-haired man thought with an amused chuckle before his attention was once more brought back to the fight in front of him.

Robin was having difficulty focusing. By now the two younger guards had been taken care of permanently and the hunter was locked in a deadly battle with the last one. Wiping a bit of blood off of his left arm where he had let the man get to close, Robin slowly backed his way to the tree without making it obvious. The guard followed, blinking to keep the blood out of his eye where the teen had smacked him in the face and split his eyebrow. Slade's pet took small steps backwards until his back hit the trunk and then in one fluid movement he grabbed one of the lower limbs with his hands and swung his legs up, hitting the large man in the chest with both feet before he could begin to process what was happening and sending him flying backwards, both his helmet and sword leaving his person. Robin used his momentum to launch himself at one of the smaller unconscious guards where he grabbed a sword.

The largest of the three men opened his eyes only to see his opponent standing over him, wielding a sharp weapon. The teen was panting but his hands were steady, the swords tip not moving from it's position an inch above the guard's neck. The man closed his eyes once more and turned his head to the side in defeat, waiting for the slicing pain that would end his life. But it never came. By the time he had gathered enough courage to peek out at the world again both his king and his king's pet were gone. The guard sat up, momentarily stunned, before he rushed over to help his fellow members. They were all alive. The large man blinked in confusion. Just who was the king's pet?

**A/N I know, I know, my OC of the guard was soooo Mary Sue ;) Anyways there's the chapter, I completely made up the insult dealing with the ear. Maybe Slade will know what it means! Maybe Slade will punish Robin! Plot bunnies are currently attacking my brain right now. Moving on- so, there was a lot of action in this chapter. And if was probably badly written. I iz sowwy. Not really... Time for translations!**

_* "You there, I want you to fight my new pet, see if he is up for some more practice."_

_* "Weapons or no weapon your majesty?_

_* "Remained armed."_

_* "And should be refrain from seriously injuring him? _

_* "He is replaceable. If you get a chance to kill him go ahead. _


	9. Only the Beginning

**A/N So guess what, I got a new job! YAY! And it's really cool, I'm a sales-marketing rep. for a magazine. Not a big magazine, a little local Austin magazine. But still! It's awesome! And now I'm done so please go ahead and read :)**

**Chapter Nine: Only the Beginning**

Robin peeked out from behind the large door to his room before darting out to the other side on the hallway, his senses on high alter. True, Slade had never said that he had to go to bed, but then again he had had Anita take him to his room after he the disturbing fight Slade had put him up too and it was pretty late currently. The teen should be sleeping, but he was too curious to do so. Shouts could be heard clear across the palace, originating from the throne room where it appeared that Slade and Wintergreen were having a heated argument. Silently the hunter crept through maze-like passageways, ducking behind corners and alcoves whenever some of the staff scurried by. The air was tense, everyone seemed to understand that the two masters of the house (because the king had decreed that Wintergreen was second-in-command) were at each others throats.

Eventually Robin made it to the throne room and squatted outside the grand doors, straining his ears. At first all he could hear was muffled voices, but as the argument picked back up the words became clearer. "What are you thinking!" Came a shout from Wintergreen. The teen could tell it was him by the strange accent the man had.

"I'm thinking that I just can't ignore this!" Slade growled in reply, the sound causing Robin to shiver involuntarily. The man was really upset.

"Yes you can! This is nothing!"

"Everything is something! I have to remind them of who is their king!"

"Like they could forget," the second-in-command scoffed. "Like you don't remind them every chance you get."

"And now is one of those chances." The king answered curtly before footsteps were heard. Someone was apparently pacing around, but the teen couldn't tell who. The moment of silence stretched on indefinitely until the pacing stopped. "I'm going. And I'm taking Robin. It is decided." Upon hearing his name the hunter held his breath in order to catch more of the conversation, since it had died back down to a normal level. He was listening to intently for voices that he didn't even comprehend the approaching feet until it was too late.

"Eavesdropping, Robin?" Slade rumbled a second after he yanked the heavy doors opened. The teen slowly looked up with wide eyes to see the man looming over him, a scowl firmly in place.

"Um, I was...sleep walking?" Robin tried with a nervous giggle before he found himself lifted up and thrown over the white-haired man's shoulder.

"Then let's get you to bed." Slade purred. The teen's head shot up, recognizing the tone in the king's voice. A second later his eyes met with Wintergreen's and the other frowned. It occurred to Robin that Slade was using their relationship as a way to get back at his second-in-command, who obviously disapproved. But what could he do? So instead of becoming upset Robin simply smiled brightly at the older man. He wasn't going to lie, sex with Slade was great and if it was the only punishment he was going to get for eavesdropping that was even better.

"So we're leaving?" Robin asked in a nonchalant tone after Slade threw him on the bed. Not Robin's bed, no, the king's bed. The king's massive, heavenly, grandiose bed that took up nearly the whole bedroom and just oozed sex appeal.

"Yes." The man grunted in reply as he began to shed his clothing. The teen laughed quietly at the hurried pace before taking off his own.

"Where are we going?" The hunter knew that he should stop asking questions, that he'd find out eventually, but his curiosity was burning bright so he kept at it.

"Somewhere you've never been before." The man's answer was choppy as he began to climb onto the wonderful bed.

"Why?"

Slade, who had by this time crawled up all the way and was hovering above the teen paused, looking down at him. "You are insatiable." The white-haired man's tone was astounded, as if he thought of the hunter as some sort of enigma to puzzle out.

"I know." Robin purred back, reaching up to stroke Slade's chest and play with his nipples. The king smirked down on him, raising an eyebrow.

"And what will you do for me it I tell you?"Slade lowered himself down onto his elbows, his single steel eye boring into two sky blue ones. The teen arched his back suddenly, pressing their whole bodies together before breathing "anything" into the man's ear. Growling in response, Slade flipped the duo and started attacking the prone form under him. Robin moaned lightly as the king's mouth was suddenly everywhere, accompanied by his hands. Slade started to nip and suck at one of the teens nipples while his other hand slid down the lithe body to his cock. "And what have we here?" The man smirked, loving how the blue-eyed boy became hard so easily. Robin could only moan in reply at the ministrations being done to his body. Every nerve felt on fire as Slade's hand sped up and his mouth switched to his other pink nub. Robin grew louder and louder as the pressure in his lower stomach began to build. In the back of his mind the teen briefly wondered why the man wasn't stopping yet, but that thought was quickly downed out at he came, spraying white all the way up to his chest.

Slade placed a harsh kiss on Robin's lips before sitting up, keeping his legs pinned but not actually putting his own weight on them. The hunter looked dazed as he stared up at the canopy above him, floating around in the land of post-orgasmic bliss. That world was shattered, however, when the man above him reached down and started coaxing his cock back to hardness. "W-what?" Robin mumbled, flinching as the over-sensitive head was stroked. It hurt, there were too many nerve endings that had just been abused in his dick for him to feel any pleasure. "Slade!" The blue-eyed boy started to struggle, hissing as the man touched some "raw" spots.

The king leaned forward and pinned Robin's wrists to the bed in a strong grip with one hand while the other finished its task. "I'm not happy about you spying on me," he whispered threateningly, "and as punishment I'm going to make you cum over and over and over again." At this the teen paled. If his cock hurt this much just after one orgasm, what would happen after several? It already seemed like Slade's light pulls were tearing his dick off, would he be able to handle it? The hunter was unable to voice any of these concerns as Slade once again crushed their lips together. Robin whimpered into his mouth and he felt his arousal stir, apparently back from the dead.

After that his pleasure came rushing back with a vengeance, replacing all pain and making Robin's hips thrust up to meet Slade's hand. Once the teen started moaning again the white-haired man smirked before slipping down the smaller body and licking the tip of the chief's son's manhood. A pattern was set up; stroke up, stroke down, lick the head, and repeat. The all-too-familiar burning sensation returned to Robin even faster than before and he grew even more vocal, much to Slade's delight. The teen all but screamed when Slade suddenly broke the pattern and enveloped his length in that hot mouth. "Slaaaaade!" A wanton moan tore it's way out of the hunter's mouth, and the king doubled his efforts and prepared himself. Whenever Robin came he scrunched his face up and opened his mouth as if to make a noise though no sound ever came out. That exact scenario suddenly occurred and Slade moved up to the teens head and kissed him, feeding him his own cum. Robin groaned, not really enjoying the taste of himself but to tired to do anything about it.

After Slade ended the kiss he rolled off of the blue-eyed boy. The man laid on his side, watching his pet. In his mind, Robin had never looked so stunning; his hair was damp and his whole body shone with sweat, his chest rose and fell heavily as he panted for breath, his cum drying on his stomach, his eyes a shocking blue color as they stared straight ahead, completely unseeing, his lips bright pink and parted.

The king then decided that the teen had had long enough of a break and rolled to limp body over. This view was nice as well and Slade gave into the temptation the spank Robin's perky globes a few times before he reached over and grabbed some oil. His pet should be grateful, the man decided, it was the first time that they would use proper lubrication. Slade poured the oil over the boy's natural bubble butt and wiggled a finger between the two cheeks, spreading it all around. The teen's body twitched a little as the man's finger brushed over his hole a couple times, but other than that he stayed still, still completely dazed. Slade chuckled to himself as he began to work in a finger. Finally Robin started to come around, about the same time that the king added a second digit.

Robin moaned softly and his cock twitched to his utter amazement. How was that possible after cumming twice so soon? Suddenly a third finger was added and his prostate was struck, causing the teen's erection to come back full force. Slade noticed this and began to lube up his own dick, snickering at his pet who was acting like such a little cock-slut. Entering the teen was no problem since the blue-eyed boy's body was completely lax, still spent form his earlier orgasms. Once fully sheathed, Slade took a moment to appreciate the tight heat that was unique to his little bird. That moment was fairly short, however, and a second later started thrusting in earnest.

All it took for the hunter, who was quite worked up at that point, were two direct hits to his prostate and Robin found himself cumming for a third time that night. And the king didn't stop. Slade continued to fuck his pet like nothing had happened while the teen struggled to stay conscious. Feeling particularly sadistic today, the white-haired man focused on everything except his own needs, hoping to keep Robin cumming for a little while longer. And, in accordance with his plan, the teen came again, though this time it was practically a dry orgasm and the hunter felt his whole body begin to quake. His cock hadn't gone soft since the third time, and now, as Slade approached his own completion, the man wrapped a hand around his stiff member and pumped in time. Robin was beyond words, beyond noises, beyond anything that was remotely human. If it wasn't for his gasping breath he would have thought of himself as dead. Only being dead couldn't hurt and feel as good as this.

And then Slade was cumming, filling Robin with warm wetness as he dug his pointer finger into the teen's slit. A strangled yelp came from the blue-eyed boy and he came for the fifth time that night. Slade pulled out slowly and rolled to the side, feeling his pet's body twitch with a fucked up sense of pride. "Consider yourself punished." The man panted and Robin, who was almost passed out, vowed never to eavesdrop again, lest he not be able to survive another punishment.

Slade climbed out of the bed to fetch a towel and clean the two of them up. When he returned he found the "princess" fast asleep. The king knew that he should wake up the teen and send him back to his own room, but he was too tired to fight him. So instead the man blew out the few candles that had been lit and slipped under his sheets, trying to ignore the way Robin subconsciously snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight, my little bird." Slade whispered before falling into the waiting darkness.

**A/N And there's my gift to you. It's kind of like an apology, since I've been taking so long to update. I hope you enjoyed! And yes, there is some plot in there! Thank you for noticing! As always, read and review!**


	10. On the Road

**A/N Oh wow, it's been a while. A long while. I'm sorry! *Hides head in shame* Also, there will be a short A/N at the bottom of this chapter that you should read. I'm pointing this out for the people who don't usually read A/Ns, in an A/N, which they probably won't read. Flawed logic...**

**Chapter Ten: On the Road**

"But Slaaaaaade! You promised to tell me where we're going!" Robin whined. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't care less. The teen had spent all morning patiently waiting for the time when the king would deem it appropriate to clue him in, and when he had finally had enough and asked, Slade had simply smirked and replied: "you'll see when we get there."

"I promised nothing." The evil, evil man answered the hunter's desperate plea, his voice light. The duo was currently in the royal stables, Robin simply watching as Slade groomed and readied their horses. When they had first arrived the teen had freaked out. He had seen horses the day they came to the palace, but that was from afar. The animals were much larger close up.

"I thought it was understood." The islander grumbled, wincing slightly as he shifted on the bench he was sitting on. He was sore, oh-so sore. Slade saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and heard the almost inaudible suck-in of air that signaled pain and chuckled to himself. The man had really done a number on Robin the previous night.

"But it was never said. And after all, last night was really your punishment." Slade's grin was positively malicious as he dropped the brush from the large black horse's side. Robin's eyes grew wide as they darted around, making sure there was no one to eavesdrop. "When you said 'anything', I was thinking more along the lines of obeying me completely, not sleeping with me. A pesar de su castigo fue muy agradable en sí mismo, yo estaba pensando que simplemente el sexo solo no sería suficiente.*" The teen froze while the man continued. A few stalls down Slade had noticed a stable-boy that was remarkably good at cleaning and listening, so the king had decided to spare him no details. If he was lucky, the story would spread everywhere, and fast, so that no one would be able to question his authority over the islander. Plus, it also gave him a chance to make his little bird turn red.

The hunter felt his face heat up as his eyes landed on the stable-boy, who was working with his head down but acted stiff, as if he was afraid he was going to get caught for doing something bad. Robin groaned. "Slade!" He hissed, visibly upset. "Not okay!"

"Anything I do is okay." The smug king replied as he began to saddle his horse. The teen wondered briefly what the large leather thing was that Slade was putting on the horses back. The ones that had pulled the carriage hadn't had them, were they not taking the carriage? "Your mount should be ready." The man said simply before swinging himself up onto the animal and trotting out of the stall. Robin stayed where he was, watching with his mouth hanging open. Slade was riding that thing! That huge beast that snorted and pawed at the ground! Did he expect the islander to do the same?

While Robin was still in the stall, catching flies with his mouth, the eavesdropping stable-boy cautiously approached him with an air of fear and envy. The hunter managed to pull himself together enough to look over his "mount", as Slade had called it. The horse was smaller than Slade's massive black one; its tanish-yellow coat shone and it shook its even blonder mane impatiently.

"Am I supposed to get on this thing!" The teen shouted over at the king, who was riding his rather prancy animal with ease around the courtyard. "It's bigger than you!"

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." The man yelled back, maneuvering swiftly around as if his horse was simply part of his own body. "Stop whining and let's go!"

Grumbling to himself in his native tongue, Robin attempted to mimic Slade's movements, placing one foot in a hoop of sorts that was dangling off of the leather thing and hoisting himself astride the large beast. Thankfully the stable-boy held the teen's horse stiff, softly petting its nose while he glared at the islander. "Thanks, I mean, Gracias.*" He panted out as soon as he was safely seated. The stable-boy merely gave him another freezing look while handing him two leather straps that were attached to something in the horses mouth before rushing off to Slade's side.

"¿Hay algo más que puedo hacer por ti, mi rey?*" The Hispanic worker asked in a gushing tone. Even though Robin wasn't quite sure what he had said, he understood what he had meant. The teen looked over the stable-boy in a new light. He was a few years older than him, with black hair, tan skin, and nearly black eyes. The smile that he was giving the white-haired man was almost blinding, and Robin felt possessiveness well up inside of him .

"No hay nada más, usted es libre de irse.*" Slade replied with a wave of his hand, his attention more focused on his little bird, who looked quite angry. The stable-boy bowed low before gracefully turning and heading back towards the palace.

_"Ya, you better walk away. No one wants you here, Slade is mine! Got that? Good for-nothing man-whore." _Robin muttered to himself in the islander's language. When he glance back at the man he was surprised to see the king with a soft smile on his face.

"You haven't moved yet." Slade pointed out after a beat of silence, trying to move past the previous interactions with his staff. Robin glowered at his words.

"I've moved plenty! This horse, however, has not!" The teen shot back, making the man chuckle. Technically, Robin was right.

"I'm leaving now." Slade call out as he began to trot away, only stopping momentarily to grab his bag off of a nearby stand. The teen watch briefly, then called out: "does this mean I don't have to go?" to which the man replied "you don't know how to get down" and disappeared over the hill. The hunter panicked and tried to urge his horse forward.

"Go, go!" He sighed and slumped down in the leather seat. This was not going well. Pretty soon Robin would be unable to catch up with Slade and would be left all alone in a foreign country, not to mention stuck on some animal. The teens scowled darkly at his horse that was calmly standing there, ears relaxed and mouth casually chewing the thing in its mouth. Suddenly a familiar whistle drifted over towards him, making him sit up and look around. "Anita? Anita!" The villager called out once he had spotted the elderly lady hanging some sort of cloth up to dry. The gray-haired woman paused briefly until she notice the hunter frantically waving and shouting from astride a horse. She then began to laugh.

Robin sulked as Anita began to carefully pick her way down the large hill to the stables. He couldn't believe that Slade would just up-and-leave like that! By the time the elderly Spanish lady made it to him the king would be long gone. Robin felt a strange sense of sadness at that thought. Really, he shouldn't care, it only meant more time away from the man who had essentially kidnapped him, but deep down the teen knew that him and the king were bonded. Suddenly the teen was struck with a thought that made his sit up straight; he would not sacrifice his culture just because he was in a situation that wasn't quite favorable!

"¿Necesita ayuda?*" Somehow during Robin's little mind-pep talk Anita had made it all the way to his side, still slightly giggling at the islander. The teen replayed her words in his head for a moment to try and decode it. He caught the word 'help' and nodded vigorously.

"¡Sí! Sí, quiero ayuda!*" Robin pointed off in the distance to where he had last seen Slade and then gestured to his horse. Anita smiled her grandmotherly smile and picked up the leather things from the beasts mouth and placed them in the villager's hands. The teen looked down at them and gripped them before glancing back up only to find that Anita was missing.

"Be ready!" The Hispanic woman yelled out in broken English and a slapping sound was heard. Robin's mount reared up before it took off running. The islander prided himself in his self-control, in which barley managed to keep the girly scream from escaping his throat. Instead the "pet" adjusted himself and found his center of balance. Once he was comfortable Robin began to try to calm his racing heart. Riding a horse wasn't that terrifying, the movements were some-what similar to the rocking of the ship he had been on only less than a week ago. Though the speed was intense. Robin was pretty sure that he had never moved this fast before.

Suddenly Slade's large black horse came into view. Only his horse. The teen's own mount began to slow until it came to a stop next to the larger one. Robin looked around cautiously. Had Slade been ambushed? Was the king laying somewhere in a ditch? Fear welled up inside the islander as he twisted around in the leather seat.

"Gotcha." A voice suddenly growled in Robin's ear and the teen, once again somehow managing to stay silent, flipped off the back of his horse, propelled himself off the back of Slade's horse, and landed in a crouch on the ground. He panted as the adrenaline in his veins flooded his system with energy. Suddenly a snicker made the teen whip his head around and zero in on the person who attacked him.

"Slade." Robin growled out, standing up slowly and brushing off his legs, attempting to control his nearly shaking body.

"And now you know how to get off a horse." The man smirked, making the teen's blood boil. Robin watch mutely as the king mounted his beast and gestured for the islander to do the same. The black-haired boy did so silently, still glowering at Slade. "I bet you thought that you were finally free of me." The man laughed jovially and Robin's face went from angry to dumbfounded. The teen hadn't even entertained the idea of being free, he had immediately began to worry about the white-haired man's safety. When Slade still hadn't received an answer he glanced over at the blue-eyed teen.

"Haha, ya, I thought that I could go home." Robin answered automatically in a hollow voice. Slade simply shrugged before digging his heels slightly into his horses flanks and starting off. The villager mirrored the movements and the two were off.

"You better get comfortable," the king called over his shoulder, "we have a long ride ahead of us." Robin rolled his eyes but remained deep in thought. What was wrong with him? Didn't he want to go back to his old life? The teen's blue eyes landed on the strong back of his "owner" and suddenly he wasn't to sure of anything.

_* "Though your punishment was enjoyable in itself, I was thinking that simply sex just wouldn't be enough." _

_* "Thank you." _

_* "Is there anything else I can do for you, my king?"_

_* "Nothing more, you are free to go."_

_* "Do you need some help?"_

_*"Yes! Yes I want help!"_

**A/N If you stayed around to read this I love you! But you don't have to, it doesn't pertain to this story. Anyways, I have found that I right better if I have multiple projects (I don't know why, it's weird) so I was going to ask you all a question. My nerdy friends and I have a Harry Potter club thing, honestly we just fangirl together, but we all had to write a story that paired yourself with a character of your choice. Now normally I hate those stories with OC's, and I'm sure that I myself am very Mary Sue-ish, even though I try not to be, so my question is are any of you slightly interested? It'll probably be a giant one-shot, or at least under 5 chapters if I go hog-wild. I've already started writing it and I kind of want to post it, but I don't know. So I'll leave it up to you.**

**Also! I want to start another Titans fic (Sladin of course!) so I'll be taking suggestions if you have any:) If you read all of that I am truly impressed! Treats for all of you!**


	11. The Beginning of Something

**A/N I have something for you all to vote on! It's my next Sladin fic! You have two options, so choose wisely!**

**1. A sequel to AWOL. I can't give away too much because I will write it, but when depends on how much feedback I get. Let's just say Batman bounces back and continues on where he left off with Richard... Introducing Jason Todd and the new Robin! I have a pretty good plan for this one!**

**2. A new story that capitalizes on Robin's Romani ancestry. Robin is a Gypsy living in Italy when the the assassin Slade stops by his camp injured, seeking refuge for the night, which quickly turns into more. Not a long story, but not a one-shot! I could really run wild with this one seeing as Gypsy runs in my blood, though not the"Romani" type. **

**And so it is now up to you, wonderful readers! Vote with a review! I will count anonymous ones but please don't spam me with which option you want! And the standard reviews on the story are still greatly appreciated! :) Good luck, and may your story win! **

**Chapter Eleven: The Beginning of Something**

Robin stared straight ahead, his eyes unseeing as he focused on the calming sound of the rain. The teen knew that he should try to get some sleep, but his mind wouldn't shut up. The king and his "pet" had rode all day long, only stopping briefly to to rest and gather information. Information on what, Robin had no clue, but with each break Slade seemed to grow more and more serious. To say the man was on edge was a bit of an over-statement, but his righteous demeanor had diminished greatly as the reports grew more and more disconcerting. Now it was all work and no play, something Robin could relate to. It was the big hunt, the fate of his village resting on his shoulders. Yes, the hunter knew how Slade felt, even though no specifics had been told to him.

The white-haired man mumbled something in his sleep and tossed around for a bit, drawing Robin out of his thoughts. The islander glanced over and his brow furrowed at the sight in front of him. Slade's mouth was drawn into a thin line and his good eye moved rapidly beneath its lid. Whatever was going on was greatly affecting the king. The only problem was Robin didn't know if it was a good or bad effect. On one hand it was clearly messing with Slade's normally peaceful sleep, but on the other hand the man seemed more alert and driven during the day. The teen sighed quietly and resigned himself to just sitting back and observing this go-around.

Slade seemed to settle back down and Robin once again tuned into the pitter-patter of the rain, which had decreased into little more than a drizzle. Blue eyes grew heavy as the villager was lulled to sleep. The duo had rode into the tiny little cluster of huts around midnight before the king had found an inn for them to stay at. It was a rickety old building that was furnished sparingly, but anything- including the ancient bed they were laying on- felt amazing after a day and then some spent on the back of a horse. With his mind still jumbled and his body utterly exhausted, Robin slipped into a light doze, snuggling closer to Slade for protection.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Slade all but yelled in the teens ear before the boy was assaulted by a bucket of freezing cold water.

"SWEET ALL-KNOWING BIRD OF THE SEA AND SKY!" Robin nearly screamed as he launched his wet body out of the now uncomfortable bed. "Slade! What the hell!" The islander stood there, his body shaking, as the king doubled over with laughter. Robin's glare could have frozen hell over, twice, but Slade was too busy to notice it.

"It's time to head out." The white-haired man replied after he had regained some semblance of composer, though the corners of his mouth kept twitching upwards. With a sigh Robin moved stiffly to retrieve some new clothing from the bag Slade had been carrying.

"That horse has made me more sore than you ever did." He groaned, popping his back and trying to stretch his legs. The teen briefly glanced up and paled at the expression on the man's face. The king had this deep-set look of determination in his eyes, as well as a hunger that promised both pain and pleasure for the islander. Robin gulped before hastily snatching up his clothing and running to the make-shift bathroom. "We have to leave soon!" He mock-chided Slade, trying to hide his fear. The teen knew that he wouldn't be able to survive rough sex, let alone any sex, when he had to ride that horrible beast called a horse all day long.

Slade smirked to himself before heading towards the main room of the inn where the hosts had so graciously prepared the travelers breakfast. And by graciously the king meant that the elderly couple had been threatened within an inch of their lives and taxes to be as hospitable as humanly possible.

When Robin had emerged, feeling refreshed and slightly less apprehensive, he was met with the strange sight of the white-haired man methodically and efficiently stuffing his face. Back at the palace it had seemed like Slade didn't even need to eat, as if he wasn't quite human. Robin took a moment to absorb the information in front of him before diving in and practically inhaling all that he could. Being a teenager, he was perpetually starving as it was, but after seeing Slade gathering as much nutrition as he could the islander understood that it might be a while before they would have another decent meal. No words were said between the king and his "pet" as they gathered their stuff, thanked the inn-keepers, and mounted their horses once more. The air was tense as the rode, but not necessarily in a bad way. Slade was practically grinning as played with one of his knives absentmindedly. The teen watched warily, wondering for perhaps the hundredth time just who exactly the man was.

The day wore on, only this time whenever they stopped to give the horses a rest Slade insisted that the two of them train. The man was as hyper as a stoic man could be, nearly thrumming with energy. The teen was left to ponder what this little mission was about and why it affected Slade so. And so night fell and the two of them stopped at another inn, having a similar experience there as the first place. Two more days passed and Robin felt like he was going to go insane. He'd had little sleep, he'd been stuck on a horse for four days straight, and Slade was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, which annoyed the teen to no end. Not to mention it was hotter than hell out.

Finally the king pulled the islander and his horse over to the side, off the dirt road that they had been following and into some brush. Robin perked up a little bit, knowing that something was going to happen after all this time. "Do you know why we are here." Slade whispered in his ear, making the teen shudder was well as igniting his curiosity. The blue-eyed boy shook his head. He'd managed to stay clear out of Slade's way for the past couple of days, seeing how wound up the man was. The king had become unpredictable, and Robin treated him that way. "I took this country over from the previous invaders. It wasn't hard. The natives hated them and the foreigners were too busy searching for treasure to actually run anything right. So I snatched up the opportunity and raised an army. I led the natives in the rebellion, and sent the invaders back to their mother country. That gained me quite a few enemies where I come from, in the Old World, and now my informers have let me in on a staged uprising led by the old invaders."

Robin's eyes grew wide as his remarkably sharp brain rushed to process everything. "So you mean to say that some members of the Old World are still living here?" Slade nodded and the teens brow furrowed. "And now they're trying to start a rebellion?" Once again, the king affirmed his "pet's" question. "But, where are they getting the soldiers?"

Now it was the one-eyed man's turn to frown. "They are paying off certain villagers. Mainly the ones already criminally inclined. You'd be surprised how easy it is to buy those who want more." At this the islander began to grin widely, leaving Slade to assume he had gone mad. "What?"

"You can't honestly be furious at them." Robin's smile grew impossibly bigger and the man scowled as if to say "and why not?" A small chuckled escaped the blue-eyed boy. "That is exactly the tactics you probably employed when you first took over! Maybe they learned from the best."

A smirk cracked the king's face and he let himself laugh lowly along his "pet." "I suppose that you are right." After a beat the two of them fell silent once more, both caught up in thought. The tense feeling began to infiltrate the air again and suddenly the duo realized that the tiny town near them, which had been bustling with everyday life like normal, was now deathly still. "Stay by my side and observe." Slade hissed and began to creep through the brush. Robin hesitantly followed, not quite sure what he was getting himself into.

Slowly they made their way to the very outer-most huts. A howling wind blew through area, kicking up dust, making everything hazy. Slade went from structure to structure, not making a sound. For a couple minutes Robin wasn't quite sure what he was doing, and then it dawned on him that them man was _listening._ The teen copied his movements, straining his ears to hear something, anything suspicious. The pair moved stealthily in perfect sync. Mainly all that Robin heard were parents hushing their children and whimpers of fear. The islander's analytical brain processed and stored all the information it could, just like Bruce had taught it to. The blue-eyed boy snorted to himself silently, finding it ironic that his guardians paranoia would actually be of use to him one day. He was suddenly overwhelmed with homesickness just thinking about the Chief, but tried his hardest to keep it at bay. Now was not the times to be distracted and...

Robin suddenly flinched at the sharp pain of something small and solid hitting him in the side of the head. Following the movement, the teen glanced down to see it had been a small rock, around the size of a small birds egg. Blue eyes rose off the ground to meet a steel gray one that was glaring intently. "Oops!" Robin mouthed to the man before hurrying to his side. They were ducked down in the shade of one of the nicer looking huts. The only thing that set it apart was the fact that the cut-outs of windows were boarded up. Slade gave him one last frown before gesturing for him to listen in.

"Nosotros lo hacemos esta noche, sin hacer preguntas. Es hora de que nos llevó de vuelta esta tierra.*" Came a low whisper, though it wasn't as quiet as it had been in the other houses. Robin recognized most of the words, but the accent was way off and over-all it sounded more high-class than the original Spanish he had learned from Slade's crew on the ship.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con Deathstroke?*" Another voice asked, sounding fearful.

"¿Quieres decir que el Rey? No te preocupes por él, tenemos un montón de hombres.*" The apparent leader of the group barked out, ending the discussion. The teen frowned as he pulled away. He had understood the gist of it all and yet at the same time was more confused than ever.

The pair began to creep back to their horses, allowing not a soul to know of their existence. The air heavy with tension as Robin shot the king wary glances while they rode out towards the wilderness. Slade pretended not to notice, but on the inside he felt his patience slipping. After what seemed like an unmeasurable amount of time the white-haired man deemed them far enough away from the tiny town to set up a camp and start a fire. The teen was given the task of collecting firewood, which was more time consuming than one would assume because of the sparse fauna. As they had traveled Robin had noticed the lush, rainforest terrain give way to first rolling plains and now a desert like landscape. At least that's the European word he associated with the wilderness around them, since he knew the description but had never seen anything other than a dense jungle.

When the teen returned with an acceptable amount of combustible material he found that Slade had laid out some pelts and blankets for them to sleep on and had somewhere found the means to refill their water supply. The islander sat down heavily and began working on the fire. The sun had begun to set and without and sheltering landmasses near them the temperature was already dropping at an alarming speed. Once the small fire was roaring Slade gently wrapped up the blue-eyed boy in a thick blanket and joined him, not a stitch more on him than what he had left with. Robin glared for a moment before rolling his eyes. Slade would be Slade, whether the man truly wasn't cold or even if he just wanted to prove a point to the teen, it mattered not. The silence was thick in the air before it finally broke.

"Slade, why did those men call you Deathstroke?" Robin asked quietly, wishing he sounded more sure of himself. This whole trip had him questioning all that he thought he knew about the king, which hadn't been a lot to begin with.

"When I came to this country, I wasn't an ordinary man. I was a mercenary, an assassin. I went but the name of Deathstroke the Terminator. I had a bit of an ego when I was younger." The man smiled ruefully and Robin snorted.

"Nothing's changed there."

Slade simply shrugged and continued on, "I grew bored with my job, however. I had risen through the ranks and hardly anything proved a challenge for me anymore. It was then that I decided to find a new path. All the talk at that time was centered around this New World that the Spanish had discovered, and suddenly I knew that I needed to go there, to explore the new frontier. I worked for the invaders from the Old World for a while. Technically I was one. We were called Conquistadors, we pillaged, burned, and murdered. But slowly I watched as the Spanish practically threw away their foothold here. They became obsessed with legends about gold cities and tale of unmeasurable wealth, which I didn't believe from the beginning. Make no mistake Robin, there would have been a rebellion even if I hadn't sided with the natives. But the opportunity was too good to pass up, and I do enjoy the title 'King'." The white-haired man smirked, but it slowly slipped off his face. "And this is where I value my past as a mercenary. I'm going to kill those men, and all of their supporters. I will not stop until there is no one left who questions my rule. And you're going to help me do it, Robin."

_* "We do it tonight, no questions asked. It is time that we took back this land."_

_* "But, what about Deathstroke?"_

_* "__You mean the King? Do not worry about it, we have a lot of men."_

**A/N Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! A cliffhanger! I know you all hate me! But this chapter was pretty fun to write! Don't forget to review and vote! I love you all!**


	12. The Hunt: Version Two

**A/N Summer is over! I mean is has been for a while here in Texas. It makes me so sad *tear* but it's not like I haven't been busy with summer classes. Anyways, did everyone watch the Olympics? Because that was my life! I want to go to the Winter Olympics in Russia soooooooooooooooooo badly. Who wants to send me there!? I'd blog for you! ;)**

**Chapter Twelve: The Hunt: Version Two**

Robin huddled in a ball under his horse, pulling the blanket around his shoulders tighter. He was freezing, but there was no way that he was going back to the fire and that, that...that murderer. The teen shuddered. On the island, there was no killing. Period. If someone committed a crime that was that bad then they would be banished, which could lead to death, but no human actually took another person's life into their hands and ended it. Robin wasn't naive to the concept of killing, his own parents had been slaughtered for no reason. Yes, the villager was quite aware of murder. But to him Zucco was a monster, not a real person, not like Slade.

Slade. The blue-eyed boy shivered, only not from the cold. He had slept with the man, he was owned by the man, and he even might have fairly deep feeling for the man. The man that had killed. Although the term "mercenary" was foreign to him, Robin understood that it was a type of job. One that involved killing people. But how could this be so? Slade was arrogant, infuriating, harsh, pompous, and down-right annoying, but at the same time he cared (though he never showed it) and he was just. Slade was Slade, he wasn't some sort of monster with no humanity what-so-ever, and yet he killed. And he wanted Robin to do the same.

The conflicting thoughts continued to swirl around in the teen's head as he gazed up at the stars. On the island one would have to climb the highest tree at night, not an easy task, in order to see the multitude of white pinpricks in the sky. But out here, where one was taller than the average "tree", the view stretched on for miles. Robin felt small and insignificant under the heavy sky. Who was he to decide if someone should live or not? For once the islander wished that Bruce was here telling him what to do, his gravely "chief" voice leaving no room for argument. The teen's horse snorted and stomped his hoof on the ground. "Ya, I know." Robin replied miserably. Even though his back was to the man, he could tell that Slade was tending to the fire by the way the shadows would shrink and lengthen periodically.

Slowly the black-haired boy began to tilt to his right until eventually he ended up laying on his side, making a cocoon with the blanket around his body. The steady rhythm oh his mount's breath lulled the teen to sleep.

Slade sighed as he watched the boy's body slump over from his position by the fire. Robin had, to put is lightly, been quite upset with his mandate. More like he had thrown a fit. The king chuckled quietly, his bird sure was spoiled. Whether they killed people or not on his island made no difference to the man, the teen was in the real world now. No longer did he live a secluded life, the whole globe was connected fairly well, and Robin would just have to get used to others' ideals. Out of the corner of his eye Slade saw the smaller body shiver as his internal temperature cooled down even more due to sleep. He got up silently and made his way over, careful not to wake his stubborn bird. "You are in for a rude awakening," Slade murmured softly as he scooped up the teen and brought him back to the fire, "hopefully you will understand it better in the morning."

"No, Slade, I don't understand!" Robin shouted at the king, pacing back and forth if front of the slowly dieing embers. It was early morning, the sun just barely rising, and Slade was trying to plan for the attack. _Trying being the key word, _the white-haired man thought to himself as he tuned out his pet's rant. "Slade! Are you even listening to me?!"

"No, I'm not," the man replied, standing up to stretch, "your anger is useless on account of how you don't have a choice in the matter." He sent a hard look at the teen that clearly stated that the discussion was over. Unfortunately, robins by nature are quite stubborn and tenacious.

"You can't just make me murder someone!" The islander stormed over and drew himself up to his full height in front of Slade, which wasn't really impressive. The king rolled his eye and began to dig in the saddle bag on the horse behind him as he said: "Think about it, Robin. If we don't get rid of the opposition now, they will gain supporters, and another civil war will arise. Do you know how many are killed during a civil war? It's brother fighting brother, neighbor against neighbor. Buy removing this threat we're saving thousands." The teens mouth clamped down into a frown as he thought of a reply. His thoughts were distracted, however, as something cold and heavy was placed in his hand.

"You say it like we're sending them back to Spain, not to their graves." Robin spat out before looking to see what Slade had given him. His eyes grew wide and his the pistol he was holding began to shake along with his whole body before the blue-eyed boy finally got his fingers to work and the weapon clattered noisily to the ground. "Black magic," he whispered, the tremor in his voice unmistakable.

"Drama queen." Slade muttered as he stooped briefly to retrieve gun. "Use this then, and don't get shot." The man pulled out the alternative he had packed, a flexible staff made out of metal that, in the right hands, could be quite lethal. Robin tested it for a moment, finding it very similar to the one he used to carry for protection. His head dipped in the slightest indication of consent and the king closed his eye. "Now, let's just go," he managed to grit out through clenched teeth, "before someone finds or overhears us."

The trip back from their secluded spot was spent in silent tension. Robin constantly worried the staff he clutched in his left hand. He did not like one thing about their current situation, and he especially disliked the almost ridiculous amount of guns Slade had strapped to his body. The man was convinced that almost the entire town was made up out of rebels and that he would need as much ammo as possible. The teen sighed and made a silent vow to himself that he wouldn't kill anybody. He could still take them out of the fight, perhaps even break a few bones, but ultimately their life was not in his hands. It was a relief for the islander, and a nuisance to the king.

The duo made it to the outskirts of the village unseen. Much like yesterday it was a ghost town, and as they crouched low Robin's sense of dread began to grow. Slade's steel gray eye seemed to glow with excitement while simultaneously sweeping the area, taking in every minute detail and analyzing it. "Do you remember which structure was their headquarters?" The white-haired man breathed out so quietly that the teen almost didn't catch his words. Robin nodded in reply, zeroing in on the boarded-up windows. The sun beat down heavily upon them, and the islander was ready to just get this over with.

All of the sudden there was a loud outburst and two armed men crashed through the already beaten up door. Robin glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye, but the man made no move, he simply sat observing this new development. The two rebels were congratulating each other. _A bit early for that_, the islander thought. He shifted a bit but the king put his heavy hand on his shoulder. The calm radiating from the man scared the teen. It was like he wasn't bout to kill a mass amount of people. Slade appeared impassive, a tiny bit excited at the very most.

More commotion was heard and a second later a fairly large group of militia men emerged like their predecessors, creating a human shield around the decorated, light-skinned man that walked in the center of them. Next to the blue-eyed boy Slade hissed as he apparently recognized the leader. Before Robin could even register the man's hand leaving his body, a shot rang out and the Spaniard fell. An eerie silence erupted as every single man turned and watched the body fall to the ground, a cloud of light brown dust following the impact.

The moment didn't last long at all, but it gave Slade enough time to rise from his position and emerge from where they were hidden in the shadows. Robin cursed silently as the men drew their own weapons and the shoot out began. The teen knew that he would have to be more subtle than the dramatic king, seeing as his staff was fairly short-range. With a strange sense of glee (strange considering his dislike of their current predicament) Robin leapt up to the flimsy roof of the building he was behind. A strong feeling of normality washed over the islander as he flew from hut to hut, just barely landing before jumping again so that he didn't crash through the unstable material. The blue-eyed boy even chuckled a bit as he soared in the air, his thoughts preoccupied with how he used to do this back in his village.

After circling the fight via rooftop, Robin dropped down silently behind the ill-equipped men. Luckily all of their attention was focused on the deadly gun brawl they were rapidly loosing to Deathstroke the Terminator. For a brief second two bright blue eyes met with on steel gray one, the latter filled with blood lust and glee and the first seemingly indifferent and reluctant. With a small nod of acknowledgment between the two, both "pet" and "master" renewed their attack force. Robin focused on surprising the enemy by sweeping their feet out from under them or knocking them out by hitting them in the back of the head while Slade effortlessly side-stepped the barrage of bullets, his own hitting with deadly accuracy.

Finally the firing ceased and the dust began to settle, leaving only the king and the islander standing. All else were on the ground, either dead of unconscious. Robin bent over, trying to catch his breath as Slade removed what little armor he had on in the first place. "And now for the messy part." The man grumbled, making his way over to the closest hut. The teen watched tiredly for a second, but once he understood the intentions, he yelled out: "Slade! Stop!" The white-haired man paused a little bit before the door with a tiny sigh.

"Are you about to do what I think you are about to do?" Robin practically screamed while he jogged over to the king.

"They were part of the resistance." Was the terse reply given.

"Those are women and children, Slade, you can't kill them!"

"Yes, because letting them live and carry out a vendetta against me with their sons and uncles and nephews would be so much better." The man drawled out, sarcasm leaking through every syllable. Blue eyes narrowed threateningly as the boy stalked past Slade and into the hut.

It took a second for Robin's eyes to adjust to the dim light that filtered in from the cracks in the wood. Once he could see clearly again he found a young mom huddled in the farthest corner, clutching her two children to her chest. The fear in her eyes made the teen's throat close up momentarily before he knelt down in front of her. "Su rey es agradable. Él no quiere que te mate, debes escucharme. Los foriengs son hombres malos, usted puede vivir una buena vida ahora."* The mother's head moved a fraction in understanding and Robin gave her a small smile before standing up and meeting said king at the doorway. "Our work here is done," he said with a cocky grin, making Slade's brow furrow as they began their trek back to their horses.

"If I even hear a whisper of unrest in this town..." The white-haired man threatened and suddenly the teen was reminded of his last punishment for eavesdropping.

"You...you w-won't..." The teen's smirk wavered slightly and Slade smiled as he gracefully threw his body up and onto his horse. Robin's unease continued to grow as he followed the man's example and they began their long journey back.

_*__ Your__ king is nice. He does not want to kill you, you must listen. The foriengs are bad men, you can live a good life now._

**A/N Finally! This chapter was so hard for some reason! But now it's over with and updating should be back to a some-what normal schedule. Read and Review! **


	13. Shadows

**A/N Ya, regular updating schedule, that's a laugh! I'm terribly sorry but this is for some reason as fast as I can write this story. I'm not really sure of how many chapters it will end up being, but it's still got life left! Read and Review, it honestly helps the updating speed!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Shadows**

"Face it, Slade, we are lost!" Robin sulked as he tried to stretch out of the back of his horse. The king, after forcing him to fight and witness murder, had decided to take the scenic route back to the palace. Slade just grunted in reply, not turning around to even look at his pet. The boy had no idea why they weren't just following the same road they had come up on; it's not like there were any bandits that would dare take on the white-haired man. _Especially now that word's probably gotten out,_ Robin though bitterly to himself. He was still upset with the way everything had gone on their little adventure. Why couldn't it have just been a relaxing vacation? The teen felt like there was so much more to this country; he'd only seen a tiny bit of it!

"We are not lost. I know exactly where we are going." Slade growled out after a slight delay. The tone made the blue-eyed boy's blood run cold. Yep, the man was still mad at him. Robin couldn't be sure on the exact reason why, but he was pretty sure it had to do with the whole "you shouldn't kill people" mentality he had. The teen sighed, feeling guilty, before sitting up straighter. Why should he feel guilty? Slade was the one in the wrong here! He should be glad that he had stood up to the evil king! Bruce would proud of him!

The thought made the boy's whole body freeze. Bruce would be proud of him, if he were here. Or if Robin were there. Either way would be just peachy for him. The teen ducked his head out of sight before Slade could see him with his blue eyes misting up. Sometimes he missed his island and his family so much it physically hurt. The king did a pretty good job of keeping him occupied, but every once in a while there would be one of those subliminal triggers that would throw Robin into a whirlwind of memories. He missed Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Bruce; heck he missed the whole village!

Slade ground his teeth together as he felt the waves of depression radiating off of the blue-eyed boy. There were so many things wrong with this picture; one was that the teen really needed to suck it up. He wasn't on his island any more and nothing was going to change that. The other thing that just simply needed to be fixed was that little nagging feeling that told Slade that he cared about Robin acting all upset. Because he didn't. No way. Not even when those blue-eyes got all blood shot from repressed tears, making them shine even brighter. Slade cursed under his breath and urged his horse into a trot.

The duo continued on for a longer time, never stopping, always moving. In a couple of instances the teen had begun to drift off, only to wake up as he started falling off of his mount. Robin was tired, sore, and quite mopey by the time the king had decided to call it a night. The boy listlessly slid off the animal and trudged towards the white-haired man. Within a matter of minuets a fire was made and Slade briskly went from place to place, making sure everything was ready for the night. Robin watched with dull eyes. He knew he wasn't helping improve the man's mood, but every time he would try and pull himself together he would be reminded of how he used to do that for the sake of his team, and then he would end back up in his original state of depression.

A silent nod of acknowledgment was all that the teen got as a "good night" before Slade slipped into his blankets and closed his eye. Robin was left alone with his thoughts and the glowing embers of the fire. Above him the stars faded in and out of focus. Blue eyes fluttered shut but then flew back open wide as the boy's mind supplied him with a slow motion, very detailed, and utterly gory memory of the king shoots another human being. Robin mentally berated himself before clenching his eyes once more, this time determined to simply fall into the welcoming abyss of sleep. Eventually his breathing grew deep and his muscles relaxed completely, and Slade, who had been paying attention the whole time, knew that the teen was unconscious.

_Robin walked down the beach as if in slow motion. The waves came up, and then receded, and then came up, and then returned once more. The teen's head was down, his blue eyes trained on the pure white sand beneath his bare feet. He frowned as the wind suddenly gusted past him, ruffling his feather necklace. He hadn't worn that necklace since he had left the island. In fact, this beach looked familiar... With great difficulty that he couldn't describe, Robin pulled his head up and saw that he was, in fact, back on his home land. The jubilee he should have felt never occurred, however, and the usually exotic blue sky clouded over the a dismal gray color remarkably fast. The teen knew that he should head back to the village. Obviously there was a storm brewing and it wasn't safe out by the beach, but some unexplainable sixth-sense told him that that was the point. It wasn't safe on the beach. It wasn't safe on the beach..._

_ Suddenly a bright, cheery laugh drew Robin's attention. Although its source was obviously one of happiness, the sound rung throughout the air wrong, like it was the wrong note in a very complex song. It left the islander with a small shudder as he turn to see just who it was that was laughing. _

_ She was just as Robin remembered her. Her silky black hair was pulled back and she was joking with him as he used his giant frame to pull in the nets, talking animatedly though there was no sound. All the teen could here was the steady ebb and flow of the waves and her occasional laugh that would flit through the air ominously. "Mom? Dad?" The young villager's voice croaked out, barely making a sound. His parents had heard him, however, and they turned and waved. Their faces... so similar to his own. They were all smiles, and Robin willed his legs to go to meet them. But there was a presence behind him that was keeping him still. The blue-eyed boy glanced around to see Slade standing there, dressed in the same armor that he wore the day Robin had met him. The teen wanted to ask what the king was doing with the gun in his hands, but Slade just motioned for him to keep silent as he took his aim. _

_ The sound of the shot was louder than thunder. Robin turned with panic-filled eyes only to see both of his parents fall over the sides of their little fishing boat, their smiles still frozen on their faces. He began to run. He had to save them. It was his fault. He had to help them. The beach continued on stretch on as hot tears ran down his face. Robin opened his mouth to scream but not even air escaped. The only sound was the echos of his mother's final laugh..._

Robin woke up in a panic. Something warm and solid was surrounding him and he struggled to get free. That laugh, that laugh was still ringing in his ears along with these inhuman wails that only added to his fright. Nothing made sense. All that he knew is that his parents were dead. Dead. Gone. He couldn't save them. They were dead. Dead. Dead.

"Robin!" A rough voice shouted out as the teen's fist connected with something that made a loud _thunk_. Everything became still for a second as the blue-eyed boy's brain finally began to process what was real and what had been in his nightmare. The horrible keening sound died off and he realized with a start that it had been him emanating it. Robin looked up to see Slade staring back down at him, one hand holding his jaw while the other remained curled protectively around him. The teen saw his own frightened expression reflected back at him from the gray and black of the king's eye. Hot tears burned tracks down his face as the hiccup-sobs tore out of his chest. He felt ashamed of the way he was acting, but not enough to try and remove himself from the man's restraining embrace. Slade watched him impassively, just barely shifting back in forth in a rocking motion. The islander shut his burning blue eyes and focused on regulating his breathing; unknowingly nuzzling into his "master's" side. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind; the image his traitorous brain had supplied him of his parents dying replaying over and over again in a never-ending loop.

The white-haired man sighed silently to himself; already resigned to his fate. This boy, this young man who had suddenly come into his possession, was making such a large impact on his life... Slade shuddered slightly. It unnerved him to no end. Robin was an enigma that he couldn't solve. But he would. Pure white eyebrows furrowed and the king narrowed his eye at the figure still shaking in his arms. He would solve the mystery of his islander.

Robin took a shaky breath and re-opened his eyes. Slade was following his every move intently, and the teen felt himself blush. What was the man thinking? Especially after seeing that little episode. He blanched as a new wave of memories washed over him from the dream. The villager had never had such a nightmare. It was awful. And yet here he was, in arms of someone who at least cared a little bit for him. Sure, Bruce would have stayed with him, but just until he had calmed down. The Chief would have never held him, that was for sure. A sudden feeling of desperation flooded the boy's system and his pupils enlarged. The teen began to regard Slade in a familiar light as he prepared himself to pounce.

Just when the king thought he knew his pet's next move, he observed rather than anticipated the immense lust take over the islander's body. Robin's eyes were blown wide and his muscles started to clench. His breathing was becoming shallower through parted lips and every once in a while his tongue would dart out to wet them again. The white-haired man's eye followed this motion intensely a few times before his threw his self-control to the wind and dived in, thoroughly kissing the boy withing an inch of his life. Slade knew that this wasn't honestly about him; he was well aware of the fact that Robin was just trying to find a way to cope with whatever he had dreamt about. It didn't matter much to the king, as long as he got some of the delicious "princess" under him he was fine.

The villager found himself on his back remarkably fast and commenced to grinding his hips upwards. A feverish pace dictated the duos' movements. Slade was groping and kissing in a fashion that would put any teenage boy to shame. For some reason it was just so hot, the way that Robin physically needed the man. The king felt the desire to completely possess him take over, to see his mark on the boy, the see the ownership reflected back at him through blue eyes. The white-haired man started his conquest by latching on to the islander's neck, biting and sucking in a harsh manner that had Robin keening out loud. His own smaller hands traced the large frame above him through the thin material of the king's shirt. Fingernails raked over wash-board abs and down that muscular back as his neck was claimed. Slade took a brief respite to peel the animal-skin leggings off of the teen's lean legs. The man loved those legs, so long and thin, seemingly lasting forever, but what he loved the most was his pet's perfect ass. Round, firm, big, proportioned; just the thought of it had him growling in pleasure and pulling his pants down just enough so that his leaking member sprung free. Robin gave a little yelp as he was flipped onto his stomach.

A finger was shoved in the blue-eyed boy's mouth as a long, hard cock rutted in between those much beloved ass-cheeks. Dark lashes fluttered closed and the villager tried to focus on lubrication the insistent appendage. It was briefly joined by its twin before they both with drew and circled his hole. Robin's body shuddered, much to Slade's delight, and the first digit slipped in with little resistance. Soon there were two fingers stretching the boy who was desperately trying to stifle his moans. The king hurriedly withdrew his hand and replaced it with his precum-slicked manhood. The first echoing groans voiced by the teen stretched on and on in the open terrain as the helmeted head of Slade's large cock penetrated him. Robin's muscle's were extremely sore but that didn't stop him from arching up and taking in all that his owner could give him. With all of the tension that had been building up recently the pair just really needed a good, hard fucking to work out their physical frustration. The talking part could come later, but at that moment all the teen desired was for Slade to start moving his hips.

And move he did, as a second later the king began to thrust for all he was worth. The prude part of the islander's mind recognized that he was being fucked into the ground and his inner sex-god purred in raw pleasure. He had needed this; how nice of his lover to supply it. Slade growled in the back of his throat and doubled his efforts, not trying to draw this out at all. Robin had gone from deliberate actions to genuine reactions, meaning he was already close. Sure enough, the teen reached down and all it took was a couple of twists from his own hand to send him over the edge. Blue eyes rolled back in his head as he spiraling off the proverbial cliff of orgasmic pleasure. Slade was soon behind and barely missed collapsing and crushing the boy underneath him; managing to roll off to the side on the last minuet. The pair laid there, panting as they tried to still their racing hearts underneath the pin-pricked night sky. The blue-eyed boy curled up into the warm body next to him in an instant, seeking out shelter and protection. A gray eye rolled and the man was prepared to make a scathing remark about cuddling until he noticed that Robin was sound asleep.

Muttering to himself about wasted responses and comeback before shifting so that his "pet" was on top of his chest before drifting off to the blissful abyss otherwise known as sleep.

**A/N There you go! Unplanned lemon, hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	14. Back from the Past

**A/N Wow. It has been a REALLY long time. All I can say is that I will never give up on this story until it is done. There shall be no abandonment! Fear not!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Back from the Past**

The weeks seemed to pass by in a blur. Robin was... content with life, to say the least. The duo had returned to the palace some time ago physically unscathed, though the same could not be said for their mental states. Slade appeared to be stuck in deep contemplation, and the teen had to endure a levying gaze that followed him wherever he went. The blue-eyed boy wasn't fairing much better than his counterpart, however, and most of his days were spent at the top of the giant tree which was soon dubbed "petirrojo perca."* He sat there, searching the horizon for something, anything.

Training continued on as if their little "adventure" had never happened. Slowly Robin grew more comfortable with other weapons besides his staff and even began looking forward to learning what Slade had to teach; at least it took his mind off of things. Slade was thrilled to have such an interested student, but the teen's passion wasn't quite what it used to be, and the man began to devise a plan in order to gain it back. One of the things that islander truly enjoyed was riding. He had overcome his initial fear of the large beats and now had his own horse, which he had named Bruce. The king was furious when he had first caught the boy calling his mount, the mount that _Slade himself _had provided, by this previous guardian's name. But the man then soon decided that is wasn't too awful when Robin began turning to the animal for comfort instead of him. Often times the teenager would escape to the stables when he felt overwhelmed to hug on the horse, murmuring to it in his native tongue while "Bruce" patiently chewed on his hay. Part of the older man wanted Robin to come to him for every little thing, after all he was his master, but then again the emotional side of life was something that he had gone long without and had no intention of returning to. Slade enjoyed watching Robin ride as much as the boy enjoyed riding itself. Only then was he truly carefree, laughing into the wind as Bruce, the fastest horse in the king's stables, sailed across the pastures at breakneck speeds. The villager had no qualms about it, and had soon mastered everything there was to horsemanship.

The pair was a sight to see, Robin and his mount. Frequently the stable hands would attempt to race the team in their free time. On those occasions (Slade was usually occupied elsewhere) the palace staff would show up to watch and turn the friendly race into a large event. Robin loved the challenge, and Bruce had never lost. The solid black horse was soon nick-named "El Caballero Oscuro"*, and was said to be known throughout the land.

The lull of everyday life was not to remain forever, though. In fact one day it came to a screeching halt. The duo was in the great dining hall, eating a late lunch that had been put-off for hours due to a seemingly never-ending training session. Robin was quite literally stuffing his face, reaching across the huge table for more food despite his screaming muscles. The king had done a number on him, and the teen was sure that his whole torso and back would be black and blue with bruises tonight. Slade had talked them into an all-out-spar, where they could use any and all non-lethal weapons. It had started with a fist fight until Robin was forced to reach for his staff, and it all evolved from there. The white-haired man sat at the head of the table, quite pleased with all that had happened earlier that day. The boy was truly improving, the slight aches that he had proved that. Slade shrugged them off easily, though, they would fade soon.

Suddenly a young messenger burst through the heavy wooden doors, his breath coming out in harsh pants and his eyes wide with slight panic. The king felt as if time had slowed down as he stood up, his "pet" simply freezing mid-bite. Slade desperately wish that he could get to the boy in time before he relayed his message in front of Robin, but even as he began to think so the messenger opened his mouth.

"¡Isla de los Pájaros ha sido atacado!"*

Any hope that the older male had of Robin not being able to understand the exclamation was soon destroyed when the teen sprung to his feet, his chair flying backwards at the violent movement. Slade allowed himself an almost inaudible sigh before nodding at the pale-face messenger. The islander looked from the boy, to Slade, to the boy again, and then back to Slade, his blue eyes extremely wide. The king reached down to take one last slice of the orange he had been eating before calmly walking over to where the messenger had come crashing through. The boy, having down his duty, scampered off, and Robin watched him go with shock that soon turned to horror as he observed Slade's nonchalant behavior.

"Slade, did you hear him?!" The teen all but yelled as he raced over to the man's side. Said man just simply nodded in reply and began to take a leisurely pace down the hallway to his throne room, where he had no doubt that Wintergreen was waiting for him with more details. Frustrated by the lack of response, Robin rounded the man and stopped directly in front of him. "Well?!"

"Well what?" Slade slightly scowled, pushing past the smaller figure, nearly throwing him to the ground. Robin took a moment to steady himself, before jogging to catch back up with the man, whose pace was slightly more agitated now.

"My home has been attacked!" The islander yelled out, causing an already skittish member of the servants that was cleaning nearby to jump. "What are you going to do about it!?" The king rolled his eyes at the dramatics displayed before him and ignored the question in favor of addressing Wintergreen as they entered the large room. There was a tense feeling in the air, and the elderly man's lined face was pulled tight in masked distress.

"Report." Slade barked in a clipped tone, Robin's anxiety wearing thin on his nerves. The king all but stalked over to his throne before sitting down heavily in it, riffling through the new papers Wintergreen had provided him with. They were all accounts of the attack, and Slade felt his whole body clench as one name kept showing up in paper after paper. The gray eye became slitted as a wave of new emotions set in over the man. He took a second to stash them all away before he could talk to his confidant. "So, The Joker is back."

Wintergreen gave an affirmative hum, seeing right through Slade's shield to the turmoil he was experiencing. The military man was puzzled for a second; why would Slade care who was the one attacking his newly acquired base? Of course the man was bound to get mad, after all he was fiercely protective of what was his, but the hint of fear that he couldn't hide in that steely eye of his made Wintergreen gulp. Something was wrong.

"Who's the Joker?" Robin asked in a demanding tone. He had watched the exchange between Slade and his friend silently, hoping to extract as much information as he could. And all that he had gathered was that this "joker" character was the one who had attacked his island, and that was really bad.

Slade shot the teen a worried glance and his old friend was suddenly stuck with realization. The king was fearful because he didn't want anything to happen to Robin, which therefore included his family. Despite all that was happening, Wintergreen couldn't help but admire the change that the villager had caused in the calloused king. Though Slade would wholeheartedly deny it, Robin was affecting him.

"The Joker is a sort of nick-name for one of the high-ranking generals in the Spanish Armada. No doubt he's behind the attack, seeing as these reports are quite gruesome." Slade flinched as he continued to scan the parchment. Robin felt the color drain from his face and his stomach churn. The attack was gruesome. The attack on his friends and family was gruesome. So gruesome that it caused the stoic king to flinch and shudder slightly.

"You know the Joker, then?" The islander asked, his voice higher and more pinched than usual. Slade hardly took notice however, and replied in a distracted manner: "yes, we fought together a long time ago. The man is insane, there is nothing rational about him. He gets his orders and then he goes and destroys, for seemingly no gain at all."

Robin felt the world began to spin and he saw red. Wintergreen noted the boy visibly quivering and wisely took a step back, leaving the otherwise occupied king to take the wrath that was sure to be soon given freely. "Then let's go." The teen bit out, beginning to pace in front of the large wooden table. Slade finally looked up from his papers, only to stare incredulously at his "pet".

"Go? Go!? We need a plan before we do anything. The Joker is unpredictable and unstable, therefore we have to be the opposite. First we'll need a small militia, then a ship, then..." The gray-eyed man trailed off until he was mumbling to himself, getting up to fetch some parchment and quills. At least that is what he intended to do, before Robin, for the second time that day, cut him off.

"My family is in danger, Slade!" The islander raged, his blue eyes sharp and his cheeks flushed. If the king hadn't been quite so busy than he would have loved to throw the teen over his work-table and fucked him into submission. Or maybe even on the throne. Receiving a bowjob while sitting in his throne would be a very kingly thing... The white-haired man was drawn out of his dirty thoughts when the snarling brat took a step closer.

"You have no family." Slade scoffed, brushing past the smaller figure just as he had before. "And I am sure the Chief Bruce is keeping the village, which has nothing to do with you, safe and protected. So why don't you return to your chambers and occupy yourself with more pet-like activities." A shallow pang of guilt had raced through him when Robin flinched at his harsh words, but the man continued on with his tirade, knowing it had to be said to discourage the boy. The last thing Slade needed right now was an emotional teenager getting in the way of a very serious operation.

There was a silence stretched on for minuets as Slade began to write letters to the general in charge of the quick-militia. He tried to keep it short, yet his script legible, and was fully involved with his task 'til he heard Wintergreen snort. The king glance up to meet an over-the-top, sweet, smirk. "He left, you know." The man's old friend commented conversationally with a slight shrug, and Slade glance over to the window with horror only to see his pet flying off towards the harbor on his jet-black horse.

"Shit."

_*"robin perch"_

_*"The Dark Knight"_

_*"Island of the Birds has been attacked!"_

**A/N There was the chapter, hope you enjoyed, Read and Review please!**


	15. Plans Gone Awry

**A/N Read and review! Thanks for the patience, I really do appreciate it! I've been working on a commission for a friend that will totally rock your idea of what sladin really is! Hopefully it will be up soon, so stay tuned! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Plans Gone Awry **

Robin's stomach lurched along with the ship as the colossal waves rocked against its weak hull. The boat was no more than a fishing dingy and was on the verge of sinking at any moment. At least that's what the islander assumed after contemplating the terrifying amounts of water that seemed to be pouring through the cracks in the ceiling above him. His body spasmed once more from being curled into a ball for so long in cold, wet conditions. The teen grit his teeth and shifted as little as he dared. He was a stow-away on this ship; only a young cabin boy new of his existence after he had aided Robin in choosing the right vessel that would pass the closest by Isla de los Pájaros.

"Rojo X!"* The teen cried as a figure dropped nimbly in front of him. The slightly-older boy's light brown eyes glittered and his freckled face split into a large grin as he handed over some bread to the stow-away.

"Robó alguna de cocina. Creo que el cocinero es cada sospechoso, pero soy demasiado bueno para quedar atrapados."* He laughed, his shaggy black hair that was soaking wet spaying water everywhere.

"Genial, mi primer amigo mexicano y él es un ladrón."* Robin chuckled back, his Spanish flowing extremely well.

"Eso es mitad mexicana a usted! Mi padre era un purasangre español! Es por eso que tengo estos," Red pointed to his freckles proudly. "Se fue con su patrulla, ante el rey Slade se hizo cargo. Mi madre tenía que soportar a los dos. Luego, cuando ella murió ... así que terminé en esta cosa horrible."*

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, digesting what his new-found acquaintance had told him. It seemed that misery was everywhere in the world. After a moment, he found Red's face again. "Estoy feliz de que seamos amigos, incluso si robas cosas."* The boys chuckled again before falling silent. The islander felt a little bit of hope welling up inside of him and welcomed it greatly. Even now, with a maniac on his homeland and him being a fugitive from King Slade, there was still laughter. Robin tucked the sensation carefully away in his memory. He knew that he would need its comfort soon.

Blue eyes peered cautiously over the side of the tiny ship, darting around like a frightened animal. Robin had been out at sea for nearly a week. In the distance was a dark mass the teen knew to be his island. The fishing boat he had stowed away on had brought Robin closer than he could have hoped for. He could even make out a fire on the beach that the villagers typically used for fishing. Blue eyes narrowed as the teen tried to make out the figures moving about the single source of light. From the ship they looked like little ants, but logically Robin knew that they were guards out on duty. There was a creak from the other side of the deck and reflexively the teen scuttled behind some barrels. A lonely fisherman stumbled up from below, obviously drunk out of his mind and in need of some fresh air.

Robin decided to ignore him and focus on concocting a plan to get on the island. He was pretty sure there was an emergency boat on the tiny ship somewhere, but whether or not it would float was something to be doubted. The fact that this hunk of rotten wood was still above sea level impressed and mystified the teen to no end. Anyways, back to his plan, Robin...

The sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed all around the ex-pet even though it was virtually silent. After training with Slade for so long and not knowing what weapons they would be working with the teen had developed a second sense for danger. The air left the islander's body all at one as he peered through the barrels, only to see the drunk man being stabbed all the way through. The chief's son fought to keep quiet as his wide eyes stayed glued to the shine of the metal, covered in dark red blood. A soft chuckle permeated throughout the air, causing him to shiver and tear his gaze away from the murder weapon.

"It seems that this is just a fishing vessel." Robin's blue orbs got impossibly rounder as he heard one of the armed men speak in the European language that Slade had dubbed English. The disturbing laugh trailed off as the killer stepped out from behind the now dead fisherman, withdrawing his sword and cleaning it as the corpse fell to the deck. The entire time he had this crazy smile on his face, as if someone had just told him the most hilarious thing and he couldn't stop himself from giggling.

The Joker.

"Oh, of course it's just a fishing vessel!" The grating voice yelled out, his arms flailing and the sword flashing above his head. "You idiot! We are currently occupying one of Deathstroke's territories and you think that this is just a random fishing vessel!" The guard gulped and opened his mouth to explain, but it was too late. With a swish that was lightning-quick the Joker had sliced his throat to the bone. The man dropped like a stone, blood gushing everywhere, and the other soldiers took a step back. "And I had just cleaned my sword, too." The insane man pouted to himself. Robin shifted a bit to get a closer look, and what he saw disturbed him greatly.

The Joker's face was pale. Extremely pale. It bordered on being perfectly white, with laugh-lines deep enough to make anybody re-think smiling ever again. His eyes were sunken in, and it looked like he had been punched in the face a couple of weeks ago and the bruises were just now fading. And then there were the scars. Extending upwards from the corners of the madly-grinning lips were these horrible, discolored scars going halfway up his cheeks. The teen shivered, not quite sure what could have even caused such marks as those. The mans hair was a mystery in itself as well. Robin couldn't deduce whether or not is was light, like a blonde color, or dark, almost black even. Either way, it eerily reflected green in the moonlight.

Suddenly the man glanced up, as if he had felt Robin's gaze on him. Blood-shot black eyes swept the deck slowly. The islander huddled in closer on himself, trying to be as small as possible. The Joker was silent as he continued to scan his surroundings before seemingly realizing that his men were just standing there. "What are you waiting for! Fan out!" The group jumped in response and scattered. "Find anyone who looks like they don't belong." The general's voice dropped to a positively terrifying level, all the while that insane grin never leaving his features.

Robin watched warily as the Joker's minions filed down below the deck to where the rest of the crew was more than likely asleep in their hammocks or cots. They had apparently decided that there was no one hiding on the tiny deck, something for which the teen was grateful. Shouts filled the air as members of the fishing crew were dragged out into the open air and thrown to the hard wood. Among them was Rojo X, squirming a cussing in his hold. Robin's breath got caught in his throat as his friend was hauled apart from the rest of the fishermen and presented to the Joker.

"This one is different from the rest." The crony said proudly, puffing out his chest. Rojo X mumbled something under his breath that was cut off with a quick punch to the gut. The Joker straightened back up from his attack position while the teen doubled over, wheezing.

"He appears to be half Spaniard, and he's the only young one on board. Yes, he is different, meaning he is the spy!" The mad man cried out dramatically, kicking his victim in the ribs. Robin winced at the treatment of his friend before deciding that he had to do something to help. He couldn't just sit by and watch an innocent person be tortured and interrogated, for he was sure that was what was going to happen next to the other teen. Besides, if they wanted someone it was him.

Making sure that it wasn't too obvious, Robin knocked one of the barrels he was hiding behind. It rocked back and forth as if in slow motion, baby-blue eyes following its every move. When it finally fell the the ground, the solid thud it made was earth-shattering. The islander glance up from his now obsolete hiding spot only to see all eyes zeroed in on him. Understanding dawned upon Rojo X's face and he increased his struggling, but it was to late.

"Get him." The Joker chuckled darkly, causing Robin to shiver. Three men rushed at him and his adrenaline spiked. The teen got up to move, hopping over the barrel that had given him away in the first place. True, he had planned this, but now it didn't seem like such a good idea. Maybe he should have just rescued the crew discreetly instead. The acrobatic boy cursed himself and his late revelations as he attempted to flee to no avail. A punch came seemingly out of nowhere and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged across the rough wood of the deck over to where the Joker was gloating in his victory.

"Oh, you are quite exotic," he crooned, pushing the black hair out of Robin's blue eyes before slapping his face to the side. The teen's breath left him in a huff as his cheek stung red hot. He turned his gaze back to the evil man in front of him and glared. "Yes, not Hispanic, not Spaniard, not European, but instead..." A look of pure glee flashed across the Joker's face as he put two-and-two together, making Robin want to throw up out of fear. "Take this one to the boat!" He barked out, then thought for a second. "This one too!" Rojo X renewed his struggles as the two teens were manhandled into captivity. "Now I need the captain. We have to make sure out dear friend King Deathstroke receives a message he will never forget..."

_*Red X_

_*"Stole some from kitchen. I think the cook is getting suspicious, but I'm way too good to get caught."_

_*"Great, my first Mexican friend and he's a thief."_

_*"That's half-Mexican to you! My father was a pureblood Spaniard! That's why I have these"_ … "_He left with his patrol, before King Slade took over. My mom had to support us both. Then when she died... well I ended up on this wretched thing."_

_*"I'm happy that we are friends, even if you do steal things."_

**A/N I am super happy that I got to write creepy Joker! Hopefully there is more to come from him, am I right?! Anyways, Read and Review!**


End file.
